Radiance in the Dark
by Anacant Skyfaller
Summary: I took a step back in the Rebels world and decided to rewrite the pairing we all wanted to happen. It takes a while, but it isn't as long as some other stories out there.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Hello, and thank you for showing an interest in my first fanfic! I hope to express my ideas and goals for this short story based on Star Wars Rebels. With it being my first, I welcome any feedback and/or criticism in order to make it an enjoyable tale while at the same time keeping mostly true to the original. (One thing I HATE is a fanfic with ENTIRELY re-molded characters that act, talk, think, and feel in the opposite direction of their true counterparts)

My story will mainly contain the perspectives of Ezra and Sabine. Assuming you have watched the SWR show, you will know of Ezra's lingering crush on Sabine. Being a fan, I totally ship them, and I was a little disappointed when Sabine seemed to just shrug him off. (but I still have hope for them yet!) Yeah, I think you know where I'm going with this.

If you see little steaming piles of shit in my story, I will try my best to take your criticism to heart. Oh, whats that? You don't have anything worthwhile to say? Well, by golly, feel free to rant and spew all the hate and profanity you possibly can! After all, it is the internet. You paid for the service, so you have the right to angrily mash your keyboard to your heart's content. Ok, you look bored, so glance at the disclaimer and get reading.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

PROLOGUE: (Set during season 1, episode 7)

After snatching Tseebo out from the ever-tightening grasp of the Empire, the Ghost's crew was shaken by the events that followed. The Ghost is now Ezra Bridger's new found home, yet he is unsettled by the clouded fate of his mother and father. In addition to emotions for his parents, his impressive display of the dark side of the force on the abandoned asteroid base left Ezra bewildered and faint of heart. True, he had saved Kanan from the dark force weilding Inquisitor, but nonetheless, he still felt a chilled emptiness as a result of harnessing the power of his fear and anger.

The others tried consoling him, but mostly to no avail. Kanan, Ezra's unofficial Jedi master, seems to be the sole member of the group that Ezra has truly confessed his worries to. Even so, Ezra has released only a fraction of the emotional pressure built inside of him. Perhaps with time accompanied by vigilance, the rest of the group will be able to offer him their encouragement parallel with Kanan's guidance.

CHAPTER ONE:

 _"_ _Thank the force that Kanan and Ezra got back safely."_ Sabine thought to herself after watching them climb down the ladder and into hull of the Ghost. She noted the grave expression upon Kanan's face as well as a perplexed, disturbed look that visibly hung from Ezra's downcast visage. Whatever happened on that monster-infested hunk of space rock, Sabine knew better than to inquire about it now. The Mandalorian decided that Kanan would discuss it with Hera first. The two had met years ago on the planet Gorse, and they obviously trusted each other unconditionally.

" _They would make a fine match."_ Sabine smiled slightly as her thoughts drifted. _"Blasted daydreams,"_

A common trait in a great many artistic and creative minds is a tendency to lose focus. She, being quite an artist herself, found this to be true sometimes. Her line of thought shifted to Ezra now.

" _Why was he so quiet when he came back? What was he hiding?"_

Seated across from her, Zeb and chopper were engaged in a game of holochess. The figures of various species of aliens moved and made their own sound effects as the battle ensued between droid and Lasat. Sabine found the game to be a dull, seemingly primitive form of entertainment, but for the moment, it suited her just fine to sit and give the false pretense of observing the holochess board. That way she could be left in peace to ponder the mystery that was Ezra Bridger.

" _What had gotten to him? Those creatures… the fyrnocks… or the Inquisitor that was hunting them with the tracker we discovered on the_ Phantom _perhaps. The Empire's capture of Ezra's parents must certainly be a factor. It might very well be the whole collection."_ Sabine deducted. She also knew that he held a grudge toward the Rodian, Tseebo, for slinking into the shadows while Ezra's parents were taken into custody… not that there was much Tseebo could do to thwart the Empire.

Sabine was genuinely concerned for Ezra. She was sorry for playing it tough on him since he had joined their humble band of rebels. Prior to his encounter on the asteroid base, she justified her haughty attitude and sarcastic remarks because Ezra persisted in flirting senselessly with her. Not all the time, but it was often enough to exasperate her, or anyone for that matter. She did care for him, but it was a sense of comradeship that she felt for the rest of the crew. It was anything but the hormones that Ezra was intoxicated with... Being prepared as usual, Sabine did indeed have a plan to make it up to him. She had recovered a holodisk from Ezra's old house and also discovered it was his birthday.

" _I'll give it to him once he's had time to calm himself,"_ She concluded, _"I just hope he doesn't snap."_ Unfortunately, 'snap' is a mild term for what had ensued in their conversation just before Ezra embarked on the mission with Kanan. This time would be different though. Sabine would make sure to proceed cautiously.

Ezra was seated in one of the Ghost's numerous compartments staring into the depths of space while a vacancy crossed his features. He heard the release of the sliding door open behind him, but he didn't bother turning around.

"How are you feeling, Ezra? I know things have been tough the past few days."

"I'm still trying to make sense of everything." Ezra replied, avoiding Sabine's question. Normally he savored the sound of Sabine's voice. It wasn't melodious, yet it was easy on the ears and quite soothing. Today, however, was an emotional pod race, and Ezra had too much on his mind to be eased at the moment.

"I found a rundown holodisk in your old basement. I was able to recover some of the data and I found something you're gonna want to see." Sabine said as she reached over for the control console and plugged in the small device. Ezra's deep blue eyes flashed as a projection sprang up in front of him. In the image was a squirming young-ling of about five or six being held by none other than Ezra's parents.

"It-It's my parents… with me…" Ezra exclaimed with a gasp. He sat there utterly mesmerized by the three contented faces in the projection. "I don't know how to thank you, Sabine."

"You can thank me by getting enough sleep to function tomorrow," she retorted in a joking manner. "The Ghost needs a fully operational crew." Sabine reminded before leaving for her bunk. "Oh, and… happy birthday Ezra Bridger."

"Right. Thanks." Ezra said absently while still gazing at the image. It was only after she left that the weight of what just unfolded hit him squarely in the feels. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek as he sat comfortably looking at the two dearest faces he hadn't seen in almost nine years. Mixed into the brew was a feeling of thankfulness for his new family, especially Sabine.

As Sabine made her way down the ship's corridor to her cabin, she contemplated her actions. She was pleased with herself, she decided. _"See, that wasn't so bad,"_ she told herself. _"Sabine, ya gotta step outside your own star fighter and do the unexpected to help those in need."_ A grin broke out on her previously ponderous face as she remembered that THAT was the whole reason she and the rest of the crew defied the Empire: "We help those who are unable to help themselves." Sabine whispered to herself. What Sabine didn't know was that Hera overheard that barely audible whisper. The Twi'lek smiled to herself, proud of what she taught, Sabine. Proud that what she extended to the locals on Lothal, Sabine had extended to Ezra. _"Seems like the girl is starting to_ _shed_ _some_ _more of h_ _er hostile Mandalorian customs. There_ _'_ _s more underneath her armor than I thought."_ Hera mused as she turned off the cabin lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER TWO:

Now that Tseebo and his information-loaded cybernetic implant were safely out of reach of the Empire, Hera could think with a little more peacefully. She didn't believe they could track his implant, but everything was tentative these days. She had delivered him to Fulcrum, her mysterious contact who's identity she kept a secret from the others. Now, the issue that was bothering her was Ezra. More specifically, his nightmares. They troubled the whole crew, and even chopper know something was wrong. During the night Ezra would wake up in such a state, Hera marveled at how he managed to get back to sleep. She needed to persuade Kanan to take a close look, after all, he was a Jedi. He could sense things others couldn't. She made a mental note of it and continued the maintenance diagnostic scan of the Phantom.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Shrieked Ezra as he awoke, panting irregularly, thick beads of perspiration swelling on his brow and trickling down his terrified face. After swinging his feet out of his bunk, he sat there, hunched over, eyes closed and trying to control his breathing. This was the third consecutive nightmare after Ezra's encounter with dark side of the force. With each night, Zeb was growing increasingly irritable. Ezra understood. No one should be forced to wake up every night to a roommate's moans and cries of sheer despair. The worst part was that Ezra could never remember the visions no matter how intensely he focused. The only feeling he was left with was presence of darkness, not tangible, yet looming in the background just out of sight.

Ezra talked about it with his master. Kanan recommended that the ancient methods of meditation would do Ezra some good. It was a simple enough task to explain, but far more tedious to accomplish.

"Kanan, this isn't working," Ezra said dejectedly. "Whenever I try to clear my mind and open up to the force, something else decides to push its way in. It's hopeless. I keep thinking about what I ate for breakfast or how I want shove chopper out the Ghost while we're in hyperspace."

Kanan shook his head with a grin of understanding.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age." He remembered easily losing focus and lacking discipline. was by far the most monotonous of a Jedi's ways. "lets try finding a more quiet atmosphere. The cargo hold is obviously not and ideal location for beginners.

The meditation training that Kanan was instructing was anything but effective. In the days of his youth, he never took a liking to meditation and he despised teaching it. Of course, he held back from telling this to Ezra for fear of discouraging him even more.

" _If only he could concentrate, this whole training business would so much smoother."_

After a solid two hours or so, the pair made their way back to the Ghost.

"Any luck?" Hera asked doubtfully.

"Even if he had any 'luck', it wouldn't do the kid any good," Kanan spat. "Meditating isn't based on chance. It requires control, something Ezra has a paltry supply of."

"You really need to stop treating him like a student."

"Oh, why is that? So that Ezra can teach me instead?"

"No, just don't treat him like a student all the time. He had his childhood torn away from him at age seven. Whether he knows it or not, Ezra is longing for a father figure in his life. He's lonely; not as lonely as he was before he tagged along with us, but he needs someone to guide him as well as understand him and care for him."

Kanan digested Hera's words for several moments before answering.

"I do care for him."

"Oh come on, the biggest reason you let him come with us is because he's force sensitive. Don't think for a second that I can't see right through you, Kanan Jarrus."

With a sigh, Kanan reluctantly agreed. Back in the days when the Republic was strong, he was made a part of the Jedi way of life at a very young age. He had many Jedi masters to look to for mentoring as well as friends he could relate to. This was something Ezra didn't have the luxury of. He knew Hera was right, yet he had no conceivable idea of how to begin.

"Maybe I can talk to him later about it- after we find a solution to his nightmares." Kanan finally said.

"The sooner the better. He's hasn't been himself for a few days now." Hera turned toward the cockpit but spoke before walking inside, "I'm worried about him."

"So am I, Hera. So am I." came Kanan's answer after he was alone.

Sabine was working on another mural in her cabin when she heard Ezra walking to his own, or rather the one that Zeb reluctantly shared with him. She could tell by his fast, heavy footfalls that he was upset by the day's exercises with Kanan. She surveyed her work of a wrecked Imperial Star Destroyer and added a few more sprays with her paint gun before stepping back to admire it.

" _It could use some more time, but it can wait for now."_ She resolved.

As Ezra lay on his bunk feeling like a failure, he noticed that the soft hissing of Sabine's paint gun had gone silent. For the time being, it was his ambient sound to keep away intrusive silence, and Ezra wished she would begin again. Instead he was startled by Sabine as she stood waiting in his doorway.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked after her pause at the door.

"Can't stop you. You've got more right to this ship than I do." His words were more harsh than what he expected. He desperately needed to think twice about certain things. Sabine wisely chose to ignore his tone.

"Just wanted to know how training was today." Sabine ventured. Considering his unstable mood at the moment, She decided to take the conversation slow at first, and maybe he would open up a little more about what was really bothering him. Unknown to her, it was mental torture.

"It's a load of dewback shit." Ezra snapped with contempt. "Kanan expects me to sit on a dusty hill with my eyes closed for hours at a time. Doesn't he understand we have more important things to do around here? I mean, do you have any idea how long I've left my stormtrooper helmet collection unorganized?"

Sabine appreciated sarcasm, but she was here for other purposes.

"Seems boring." She agreed. "What does Kanan think meditation will do for you?"

"Pfft, how should I know. He's always so confident the force can do anything. He wants me to 'open my mind' and let it probe my brain with its mystical magical powers." Ezra said, waving his hands and emphasizing 'mystical and magical powers' with another heavy dose of sarcasm. "He somehow thinks it will help me with..." he trailed off.

"With the… dreams?" Sabine questioned cautiously, careful to avoid the word 'nightmare'.

Ezra felt his face becoming gradually warmer, and most certainly more red.

"I didn't ask for an interrogation! If I wanted one, I would have turned myself in to the Empire by now." Even before the words were spoken, he had begun to regret them. _"Damn, I did it again."_

"Ezra, please, I didn't mean to do anything like that… We're all worried." she paused a while. "You scare us when you wake up in the middle of the night."

"Yeah? Well that's cute, because I'm downright Terrified!" Ezra countered, ending his sentence practically shouting. "You have no idea what it's like Sabine! Ever since I rescued Kanan from the Inquisitor, I've felt cold! Not the kind of cold in space, but an emptiness. I feel like I've had the life sucked out of me, like I'll never be happy again, like I've failed, like I've lost EVERYTHING! It's manageable when I'm awake, but when I'm asleep I see The Inquisitor. I see him torturing and killing. He holds me back while the rest of you are in agony! He says I can make it all go away as long as I join him, as long as I am willing to give in and kneel to him! I can't let him, Sabine. I can't let him hurt Kanan, or Zeb, Hera, or, YOU!" He finished without realizing the emphasis he put on the final word. Ezra was shaking now, breathing heavily, and feeling like one of Lothal's moons had fallen from the sky and directly onto him.

Sometime during his outbreak, Ezra stood up, which by now had left him feeling dizzy and disoriented. The next thing he realized, Sabine had one arm around his back and the other holding his head, which was positioned on her shoulder. For some reason unknown to him, Ezra wrapped his own arms around Sabine. It was a new feeling for him, or at least one he hadn't felt since the day his parents were ripped away. His mother used to hold him almost exactly like this, the only difference being that he rested his head on his mother's left shoulder instead of the right. Ezra was feeling… warm. The life seemed to be overflowing into him as If Sabine's embrace was a bonfire casting its light into the darkness of his abyss.

Sabine stood there cradling his head, searching for words.

"I'm so sorry, Ezra. I didn't know." Not much, but there wasn't much else to be said. Even through her armor, she could feel his heart rate finally slowing down from a pounding echo to a more reasonable pace. "I didn't know you had to see the Inquisitor every night." Mentioning the Inquisitor left a bitter taste in her mouth. She now understood why Ezra woke up in such a fright.

"Thanks, Sabine." he choked out, clearly overwhelmed. He was twitching in an effort to keep from shedding any more tears like those he had when in Sabine's arms. She seemed to notice anyway.

"You know, It's ok to cry a little sometimes," Sabine said trying to sound soothing. "I used to after I realized my mistake in joining the Imperial Academy. I didn't have much chance to see my family or friends ever again, and still dont, really."

This made Ezra less uneasy, and he composed himself.

"Hey, come to my cabin, I wanna show you something" Sabine announced, trying to brighten the mood.

As Ezra stepped into Sabine's cabin, his mouth just hung open in awe of the scene before him. Opposite her bed was painted a downed star destroyer embedded in the sand. It was early evening, just as the stars were creeping out, yet still light outside. Kanan was standing with Hera atop the main bridge next to one of the shield generators. The pair was looking down upon Ezra and Sabine mounted on a speeder who were trying to out-match Zeb. Chopper hanging for dear life from the back of Zebs Speeder made Ezra chuckle. Sometimes that little astromech droid really pissed him off.

"Sabine, this is Incredible." He finally said, evidently awestruck by the scene that extended from wall to wall. Even with all the commotion it depicted, There was something oddly relaxing about it. Maybe it was the stars, softly brushed into the backdrop of sky.

"Thanks, kid." She teased. Sabine knew get Ezra worked up, but this time he didnt notice that she said 'kid' instead of his name.

"I feel like I could sit here for hours looking at this… The detail is amazing, although you missed the ion canons on the star destroyer, and the sand dunes could use some shadowing. I gotta hand it to you though, I think chopper is perfect where he is. It suits him."

"Mkay listen, kid, I haven't exactly finished it yet. Just be thankful I let you see it before it's done."

"Right." Ezra mumbled in a distracted tone.

"You gave me an idea, since you like it so much, do you want to move in here for a while? I'm sure Zeb wouldn't object." Sabine didn't exactly know why she was making such an offer, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Of course, I would ask Hera if I could bunk with her." She added.

"You would really do that?"

"Sure, why not? Looks like its doing you some good already."

"I can't thank you enough. I mean, you've put so much work into the rest of the room. I kinda feel bad making you move into a plain gray cabin with half the space."

"Ezra. Space is infinite, you Gungan."

"Wow, a pun. I guess you're serious."Ezra concluded with a grin. "I guess I'll let you talk to Hera while I get my stuff." He didn't own a great many things, but he still wasn't thinking all too clearly. He gave her another quick hug before leaving in a hurry. _"Funny how something as simple as a hug could be so therapeutic."_


	3. Chapter 3

Before diving into the next chapter, I wanted to thank you all for the feedback! Being a a guy that turns 19 in 2 weeks, Its somewhat weird to be writing a fanfic for a kids show. (even a star wars kids show) I still haven't shared it with any of my friends, since they probably won't be into it. It's funny how I've only been a member on FFN for a week or so, and I already love the atmosphere of the community. Thanks guys! Also, I decided I will try to post regularly on either Friday night or sometime on Saturday. Possibly even twice a week. (still figuring things out)

Notes:

Yes, I know that in the show, they use code names Specter 1-6 whenever they happen to be engaged in a mission or talking over a com-link. I have decided to scrap it purely because I'm too lazy to Google which Specter everyone is. Now that I think about it, using their names will make it MUCH easier for you readers to comprehend who is talking. Also, this chapter (which was a little more challenging to write) is going to be a tad longer than the previous ones, but hey, the more the merrier, right?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER THREE:

Life aboard the Ghost was now moving at a more placid pace. The nightmares Ezra struggled with gradually vanished thanks to Sabine's help and Kanan's guidance. Staying in Sabine's room helped quiet Ezra's mind, and consequently, it allowed him to compose himself for the meditation with Kanan. He was now beginning to gain a stable control over his negative emotions, and Kanan assured him it would be invaluable should they ever meet another wielder of the dark side. Ezra once again felt the energy and spirit that his family on the Ghost had brought to him before. As he carried out the chores assigned to him by Hera, it was not unlikely to find Ezra humming a tune he had picked up from the many travelers and merchants on Lothal. The crew knew it couldn't stay inactive forever though. They needed credits to fuel the Ghost, put food in their stomachs, and skirmish with the Empire.

Kanan stood before the others, his determined countenance evaluating them for the supply run ahead. Chopper had the holographic schematic of an Imperial cargo bay projected into the middle of the group.

"Our main goal is to acquire fuel and other consumables that are scheduled to arrive by shuttle later this afternoon. Security will be at it's tightest during landing, so we wait until it's loaded onto the transport vehicles." Kanan explained. "The compound consists of the outer wall surrounding the landing platform and tower control on the eastern side. Flanking it on the north and south walls are two watchtowers." He paused briefly to let the information sink in. "If we can silently infiltrate the pair of watchtowers, we should have an easier job of securing tower control. From then on out, all that's left is to drive past the main gate in the transportation provided to us, courtesy of our bucket-headed friends."

Easier said than done. As for the refined details of the plan, the crew required some more preparation.

"Sabine, I know you might be getting bored of this, but we need a distraction at the main gate. I'm sure you could find something to blow up to give the impression of an attack from the front."

"Kanan!" Sabine exclaimed with a tone of mock hurt. "I'm never bored when blowing Imperial property sky-high."

"That's what I like to hear. Now Zeb, I'm gonna need you to go along with Sabine and provide the muscle to back up her distraction."

"I can do that as long as you dont blow too many of them up, Sabine. It's been a while since I've roundhouse kicked one of them in the chest. My record for 'Airborne Imperial' is five meters." Zeb chuckled in a hungry manner.

"Both of you need to clean up the Stormtroopers in the area. That last part is crucial, because you will then proceed to the speeder I've stashed in the alley over here." Kanan pointed to the location that was about about 100 yards away from the gate. "If any troopers follow you, make sure to take care of them before doubling back to the rear of the compound. By the time you get back, Hera and Ezra should have control of the south tower while I overtake the north. Chopper will be in the Ghost to provide supportive fire, but ONLY if we get detected."

"How are we supposed to get into the towers without them alerting central control?" Ezra questioned.

Sabine piped up before Kanan could respond. "Come on Ezra, I know how you ogle over me when I'm being a badass," she said teasingly, "I would imagine any bucket heads would do the same, in which case, they will have their backs turned to you when I give them something colorful to look at."

Ezra's face became a shade or two darker then he wanted, but he forced a smile in spite of himself. "What, I don't have anything better to look at." Ezra said, trying to sound casual, but then the meaning of his hasty words occurred him.

Chopper began to warble a metallic laugh, and Zeb had a fist over his own mouth trying to keep from breaking into hysterics.

"Nice going, Mr. Smooth," he finally managed before succumbing to his suppressed laughter.

"Ok, lets all stay focused," Hera broke in, "This is serious. The compound is sparsely guarded, but if you choke during the mission, you jeopardize us all."

"Hera's right," Kanan added before continuing, "Now as I was about to explain earlier, we have some tactical blasters that Ezra snagged a while back." Kanan, reminisced with the slightest of smiles of the day a barely pubescent street boy had almost gotten away with a crate of Imperial blaster. "The blasters have grappling lines and stun settings. After you get to the top of the tower, stun the guards and be careful not to shoot any consoles. We cant risk an alarm going off, hence the reason for using the quieter stun blasts."

"So what happens to me and Sabine after you take the towers?" Zeb asked with a frown.

"That's when we're gonna need you to be ready at the rear of the compound. By the time you get back on the speeder, I will have taken the guards armor and be headed for tower control. I should be able to use the force to control the mind of the officer up there. Basically, I will wait until everyone else is outside and ready a fair distance away from the front gate, and then I will have the officer give the order for the transport to go along this route over here." Kanan gestured to another alley with several good positions for an ambush. "This will allow you to easily overwhelm the drivers of the two transport vehicles. Farther along that route, chopper will have the ghost waiting if no complications arise, as mentioned before."

Zeb was having some doubts however. "Dont you think chopper should be piloting the Ghost instead of just the Phantom? I mean, It's bigger and less maneuverable in close quarters, but It can get all of us out of there, not to mention the extra firepower we would have in case the Imperials have some tricks up their slimy sleeves."

"You make a fair point, Zeb, but remember who the ship belongs to. Your thoughts, Hera?" Kanan inquired, turning hopefully in Hera's direction.

"It could be risky, putting everything on the line like that, but I have to admit, the higher stakes come with better odds of survival. It's not like we haven't taken risks before. I say we go for it. The ship is all yours, chop."

The little droid spun his arms around and beeped a triumphant chortle.

"Hey, uh uh." Hera shot back. "You're still MY droid who is only PILOTING a ship that is still MINE. If you get the wrong idea, I can give your memory banks a good clean up." Hera finished, making her point exceedingly clear to chopper, who gave off a chirp that was tinged with apprehension."

"I'm only joking, buddy, but seriously, MY ship."

All was going according to plan thus far, but Ezra felt something was… off… not dreadfully wrong, but nagging at him, telling him he should be prepared. Sabine and Zeb made easy work of the troopers at the front, giving Ezra, Hera, and Kanan the blind spot they needed to grapple into the watchtowers and put the guards to sleep in a discrete manner. True, there were a few more scattered about the compound, but nothing that the group couldn't deal with if their stealth was compromised.

"Ezra, Hera, is the southern tower secured?" Kanan inquired into his com.

"Affirmative." came Hera's response with a quick wave from Ezra in the opposite tower across the compound.

Sabine and Zeb had accounted for the troopers in front, yet there was no telling if reinforcements were inbound. Fortunately, as they traveled away from the gate, the whine of another speeder couldn't be heard in the vicinity. Sabine clutched Zeb from behind and held on for dear life.

" _Just because he's got more muscle, it doesn't make him a good driver."_ She thought anxiously as Zeb narrowly avoided a pedestrian, almost sending the speeder off balance. "Ya think you could stop throwing your stinking weight around on this thing? We're over the limit, and you drive like a crazed Wookee!" Sabine shouted, trying to sound irritated instead of mortified.

"How bout you keep your sassy Mando-mouth shut and let me focus on getting to the rendezvous?" Zeb retorted with obvious disdain for her critique.

Hera, Ezra, and Kanan got word from Sabine confirming they were en route and almost there. In the middle of the message, there was a sharp gasp and some cursing about a 'brainless Lasat'.

"Sounds like Sabine's having fun." Ezra chuckled.

"You obviously have never rode with Zeb before. If you thought sharing a room with him was tough, just pray you never have to be his copilot."

As they talked, they watched Kanan, now dressed as a stormtrooper, saunter past the landing platform and into the entrance of tower control.

Kanan was feeling a bit uneasy about the operation so far. It was all falling into place as predicted, but his senses were tingling. Thus far, no one had attempted to stop him. Yes, maybe he was clad in the same generic armor used by the entire Imperial Army, but Kanan couldn't help but feel anxious beneath the 'bucket' he had donned. He climbed the stairwell to the control room and opened the door with an air of confidence as if commanded to be where he was. He stopped dead in his tracks.

" _Agent Kallus, I would have thought someone of such status and vile nature would have more important business to attend to."_

"Trooper. Status report. NOW." Agent Kallus inquired impatiently. "After the explosion hit our generators, we lost communication with the towers."

" _Good work, Sabine."_ Kanan dared to think before replying in his most official tone of voice, "Sir, the trouble makers planted the explosives and made a run for it, I didn't get a good look at who they were, but they made off on a speeder. I caught that much through the smoke from the blast."

" _Probably no use trying a mind trick. It would only give me away."_ Instead, Kanan tried to reason. "Sir, should we move the transports to a more secure location? If the rebels are after the shipment, We need to move fast. Communication and weapon systems are offline."

"Never thought I would say this to a stormtrooper, but good thinking. We can use the transports' short range communication to get in touch with Beta Docking Port. Now go, round up a squadron and prep the transports for departure."

"Right away, Sir." came Kanan's response, eager to leave.

"Hera, Sabine do you read me?" Kanans voice crackled through the com. After receiving an Affirmative from both pairs, Kanan explained the updated course of action.

"I'm driving the lead transport and we are headed for Beta Docking Station. Ezra, you know where it is, right?

"Sure do, but I dont know if we can-"

"Call chopper and have him pick you up anywhere a hundred yards away from the compound. By then, I will have uploaded ambush coordinates to the ghost. Remember, DO NOT aim for the bucket head driving the first transport. Oh, and umm, our good friend Agent Kallus wanted to check in on us and test our ability to improvise. I'll keep him occupied when you get here."

"This should be interesting." Hera muttered. "Chop, we need you and the Ghost to pick us up. I assume you know where Kanan wants you after this. Now follow my signal and get here FAST"

A confidant sounding noise came through the com, and a minute later they were on board and closing in on the coordinates.

As the Ghost closed in, they noticed the transport in front come to a halt.

"That's our cue!" Hera exclaimed. "Chopper, be ready to get us out of here."

The Ghost landed in front of the transports, and only then did Agent Kallus sniff out what was going on.

"That damned stormtrooper was one of the rebels!" Kallus shrieked. "All units, take offensive positions and focus fire on anyone who comes near the transports!" He barked.

Kanan knew the time was upon them, and their window of opportunity was shrinking. He began turning when fire erupted, pelting the transport and rendering the rear anti-grav stabilizers useless. He ground to a halt perpendicular to the previously following vehicle.

" _Not great, but might provide some cover for them to exit the Ghost safely."_ Kanan hoped. "Listen up team, we can only go for the goods in my transport. It would be a risky mess to go after the cargo of both. Hera, Ezra, and Zeb, you unload the crates while me and Sabine provide cover."

"What surprises should I give these galactic gargoyles? Smoke or stunning?" Sabine asked, fervently wishing to try out her new smoke grenades.

"Whatever you have, Sabine. Now isn't the time to withhold. Give 'em everything you've got."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sabine confirmed as a combination of both rolled toward the feet of the nearest stormtroopers. The first pair emitted a magenta gas that resulted in a residue covering the stormtroopers caught within its blast radius. It was quite comical to witness brightly colored stormtroopers bumbling about not able to see through their masks. The second set gave a jolt of electricity that knocked the next few troopers out cold. Even after half the Imperials were stunned, Kanan was deflecting the blaster bolts at an astonishing rate. He deeply regretted not having Ezra's saber to double the efficiency.

"Kanan, Sabine, lets go!" Growled Zeb. "The cargo is loaded!"

Ezra had just shoved the last of the crates into the hold when he turned and saw Sabine and his master racing for the ramp. The Ghost was now hovering a few feet off the ground ready for takeoff.

"Hurry up! We need to go before they send down a swarm of TIE's onto us!" Ezra was shouting, his voice now choking on the dust kicked up by the engines. Even before the words were fully formed, Kanan jumped upon the ramp and ran inside the hold to evade fire. But then, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Sabine was then thrown off balance, losing her helmet, as a lucky shot burned into the right side of her ribcage.

The world seemed to go silent around Ezra. As he sprinted for all he was worth, he was focused only on her. He remembered his training and let the force guide his hand to deflect the incoming barrage of blaster fire. First, he noticed a confused look of concern shimmer on Sabine's dusty, sweat-strewn face. She sank to her knees and gave Ezra a pleading look as she grew weaker. Finally, her terrified eyes closed as a solitary tear rolled down her right cheek. Ezra got to here before she hit the ground, and he gathered up her limp, unconscious body in his shaking arms. By now, Kanan, seeing what was going on and marveling at Ezra's bravery, covered their escape from an outraged Agent Kallus who was charging them, blaster in hand.

After assisting Ezra in climbing aboard, Kanan himself leaped up, and the Ghost made its getaway. Ezra just sat on the floor holding Sabine's head in his arms, supporting her body in his lap. He looked into her grimy, yet calm face usually so full of life.

" _No it couldn't be."_ Ezra thought to himself, unprepared by the events that unfolded. Realization finally caught up to him. Ezra's sobs came silently and with the feeling of his stomach being torn out by a rancor. Shaking uncontrollably, he rocked back and forth, Sabine's head held tight against his own as his tears mingled with the one she had shed only moments ago before fading into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER FOUR:

Sabine was running, no time to think, dust, blaster bolts whining, _"just run"_ , smoke, Ezra's incoherent shouts. There it was. The Ghost. Never had a sight been more inviting. _"keep running"._ A bolt got closer than Sabine would have wished, the plasma scorching her neck. She raised her eyes to the crew on the ramp, shouting, imploring her to run faster. Sabine looked into Ezra's wide eyes and at that moment saw him contort his face as though hit with a sledgehammer behind. She was confused. She felt something tingling in her back, rapidly getting warmer. _"Why is Ezra running for me?"_ At that moment her knees gave out. _"What? No I need to run… to Ezra… He knows what to do. Dammit Sabine, STAND UP!"…_ Failure... Failure to complete the mission in tact. Failure to her comrades. Failure to… " _Ezra"_ She couldn't even muster the strength to say his name. She could feel a tear creeping out and tickling her cheek as it slowly rolled down, collecting dust on its way. A tear was all she had for him. _"I'm sorry, Ezra… Forgive me."_ Sabine thought groggily as she closed her now heavy eyelids. Before submitting entirely to unconsciousness, she felt a pair of arms catch her. It was comfortable this way, letting someone else do the heavy lifting. The unknown arms felt secure, reassuring, promising to take her somewhere safe and never let go. Sabine gave in, breathing out deeply, and submitted herself to the unknown.

"EZRA!" Zeb was shouting in a shaky voice, "EZRA!, we can't waste time! She needs treatment NOW, you oblivious loth rat!" Ezra finally snapped out of his initial shock and looked in Kanan's direction. "Do you have any med supplies?" Ezra's question was ignored entirely as Kanan took full control and began giving orders. The others new better than to argue with the tone of voice Kanan now employed.

"Hera, go find the bandages and bacta syringes. Zeb, grab the stretcher and a survival blanket. Ezra, help me turn her sideways so chopper can scan her and evaluate the damage. Oh and make sure to keep her neck and back perfectly straight."

Ezra did as he was ordered. Through Sabine's clothing, He could see the charred flesh where the blaster left its mark. Unlike a normal projectile, a blaster bolt was a burst of gas, super-heated to plasma. It left grisly wounds on most organic matter by causing any moisture around the bolt to instantly boil. This, in combination with kinetic energy, could be more than lethal.

Kanan gingerly lifted Sabine's shirt until the hole surrounded by blackened flesh was visible. Ezra nearly vomited on the spot. _"Just breathe. Inhale, exhale. It's not that difficult"_ He reminded himself. The wound made his own side ache. Even so, Ezra couldn't help himself from staring at it. Guilt washed over him as he noticed how the bolt entered, how the pressure built up inside from the boiling body fluids, and how it released, leaving burnt shreds of skin clinging to the opening. He couldn't tell how deep it went, and fervently hoped it hadn't damaged her lung. One thing Ezra liked about Sabine was the way her olive skin tone affected her presence. It was stern, yet simultaneously radiating warmth. Of course, he never translated those thoughts to words. Seeing her skin marred with such an atrocity had pushed Ezra near his breaking point. But he couldn't abandon her. For now, his strength allowed him to do as Kanan instructed. Kanan knew the best course of action. He trusted Kanan. With everything. Well… almost everything.

 _"If only we had a bacta tank."_ Hera thought as she filled a syringe with some of their precious supply of the healing liquid. In the days of the republic, bacta, along with other medical supplies had been easier to purchase or salvage. However, with the rise of an empire that cared nothing for its citizens, prices had shot astronomically high. An operational bacta tank could cost half the price of her beloved VCX-100 light freighter. Certainly not something one could simply buy spur of the moment. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol to sterilize Sabine's wound, and completed her rummaging when she found the gauze bandages. Hera walked hurriedly to where the rest of the crew was waiting, all huddled around Sabine's limp form, which was now lying on the stretcher. Even chopper had a concerned tone in his robotic chattering.

Hera handed the supplies to Ezra, knowing he would feel useless if he had nothing to do but watch. After a brief glance at the results of Chopper's scan, which did indeed show damage to Sabine's lung, she motioned to Ezra. "Hand me the alcohol."

"But Hera, this really isn't the time to-"

"It's to clean the damn wound, ok?" She spat, knowing what Ezra was thinking. He gave it up immediately, realizing how obvious her intentions were. Rolling her eyes, she applied a generous amount before soaking up its remains with a bandage. Zeb's stomach heaved when Hera inserted the needle to inject the bacta.

" _The big guy can watch a blaster bolt rip a hole in someone's back, but cant stand the sight of a needle? Must have a story behind that."_ Kanan mused to himself. They all pitched in to assist Hara apply the bandages, which she wound around Sabine's slim structure. With a heart-rate monitor connected to Sabine's wrist, Ezra and Zeb gently lifted the stretcher and carried it to her cabin.

Sabine was now moderately stabilized, but she required more extensive treatment if she was to make a full and timely recovery. Despite Ezra's fear in light of all that happened, seeing her wrapped in a blanket and sleeping peacefully brought him comfort. He only hoped that she would quickly be back on her feet and back to her usual self, even if it meant her poking fun at him.

"Listen, love," Hera was saying to Kanan, "Someone really should keep watch over Sabine. She could start slipping away, and without more medical attention… we could lose her." Hera made sure to speak softly toward the end of her sentence. Everyone knew how Ezra felt about Sabine, and hearing them talk about her possible death would most likely upset him.

"I think Ezra would be up for it. I can sense him now, and quite frankly, I doubt he could sleep even if he tried."

"All right, now I know you're his master, but let me handle this one, love."

"You know you tempt me when you call me that..." Kanan muttered.

"I'm just worried. We've had crew members get captured, but coming this close to death…" Her sentence got caught in her mouth and remained unfinished.

"Hey, come here." Kanan wrapped his arms around Hera and held her tight for several long moments. She could get lost in one of those hugs. For a short time, Hera forgot all her stress and worry.

"You might want to talk with Ezra now." Kanan said with understanding in his voice as he let go rather reluctantly. "Maybe you should take give her some anesthetic to keep her out of pain until we can get her somewhere else, speaking of that, I have an idea for when you get back from the pep talk.

Hera found Ezra still in Sabine's cabin, and stood for a while in the entrance before speaking.

"You handling it alright?"

"What do you consider alright?" Ezra asked as Hera administered the injection.

"Physically, you look fine. You came out of shock pretty fast, you're alert, and you look like you're ready to stay up all night to look after Sabine. I'm just worried about what's going on inside. You wanna talk about anything?"

Ezra hesitated. "Well yes, I plan on staying up to look after her..." He drifted off. "I guess I have nothing to hide. I'm being pretty obvious anyway. I just… never even got to tell her how much I appreciate her… Now I might not get the chance." Ezra looked at the floor and then at Sabine before letting out a shaky sigh.

"I know it's tough. I know you're worried, we're all worried, but Sabine would never go down this easy. You'll get your chance Ezra. I promise."

"What if I already had my chance?" Ezra countered. "We could have talked it out any number of times."

"True, you could have, but saving a life links people together more securely than any teenage hormones."

"Ok, fine, but still."

"Do you remember that first mission you had with us? The trap? The rest of the crew was aboard the Imperial ship and you fought a battle inside your head. Do you remember what happened? You risked yourself to go and warn complete strangers that they were in danger. I had immense hope for you Ezra. Today out there, you surpassed my wildest dreams. You were downright crazy, but you laughed in the face of the odds stacked against you. You came through it bruised and with dirt on your face, but your colors were flying high." Hera paused for a breath. "I, this crew… Sabine… All of us couldn't be more proud of you… Don't let anyone tell you differently, Ezra bridger."

Ezra was stunned and his words seemed to be failing him. Maybe it was for the better, after all, it would be most awkward for him to simply agree.

"I have matters to discuss with Kanan now. If you aren't going to sleep, maybe a little music will help pass the time. There's a box of data cards under the console in the cockpit."

"Thanks, but I think better without music. Plus, I can pay better attention to Sabine's monitor and warn you guys if anything happens."

"Alright, but take care of yourself."

"Hey, it's _me_." Ezra gave Hera a grin and she smiled back with concern.

"That was some talk." Kanan said, impressed with the way Hera handled the situation.

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, sometimes even the Force isn't strong enough to open up the mind of a teenager."

"Well you most certainly just proved that." Kanan agreed with some hesitation.

"I recall you wanted to talk about something."

"Yes… It's about Fulcrum, and please hear me out before making objections… Why are you smiling like that, Hera? I thought Fulcrum was serious, not some inside joke."

"BECAUSE, Kanan, I believe our thoughts are on the same path right now."

"So you think he… or she, could save Sabine? After all, we can't put her in an Imperial medical facility. It would be outrageously dangerous."

"Again, we share a common belief. I'll contact Fulcrum now." Hera concluded as she headed for the cockpit. After she rounded the corner, she called back, "Maybe it's time the crew of the Ghost moved up into the big leagues. I'll ask if I can bring everyone along."

Kanan cocked his eyebrows. "Well it's about time. I was worried my beard would go gray before you finally let us in on your highly elusive source of intel."

"Not to worry. Fulcrum's not really into facial hair."

Notes: (at the end because it's a spoiler for the chapter you just read)

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know many of you may hate my guts, but I wanted Sabine's fate to be a mystery until this chapter. If I wrote something like: _"CLIFFHANGER! xD teehee!"_ at the end of the last chapter, you would have known she was alive. I thought it would be better if I left it up to your imagination. (And as a guest pointed out, why the hell would I kill her when I labeled it as a Sabine/Ezra romance?)

Me when I wrote Hera's pep talk **-** _"_ _May_ _I dare ask, my good man, but what the devil is this leakage that has spontaneously sprung forth from my eyes?"_ Well, I wish I could be that much of a Sir… Anyway, hope you liked it, and may the fuzzies be with you.

Also, thanks **keys of** **fate** for being a zealously awesome person. All of your PM's really got me motivated. (I almost typed PMS instead of PM's… that was almost a very awkward statement)

And to **AzulaBlue92,** I forgot to respond earlier because you have PM's turned off. Anyway, I'm not really sure what you like about my 'values', but uhh, thanks! * grins awkwardly and gives a double thumbs up *

" _ **Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Simple, the path is to faster updates: Review, favorite, and follow, you must." -Master Yoda (sort of)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

Hey all, I regret to inform you that I'm going to be pretty busy over the next couple weeks (I'm sure many of you will be also.) We have a Thanksgiving party, my birthday is the week after, and I'm a part-time assistant teacher now. I'm hoping I'll get the motivation/time to write, but I can't guarantee anything. In light of everything, this is the first of three shorter chapters that I will write before Thanksgiving (each one being 1000-1500 words instead of 2000+) I think I will post again on Saturday, December 5th. Enjoy, and have a great Thanksgiving!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER FIVE:

 _"_ _Why is it cold? Why can't I see anything? How long have I been… gone?"_

As she regained consciousness, Sabine felt as if she was steadily rising the from the depths of the sea. She was not yet able to move, but aware of the frigid room and the fact she had been asleep for quite some time. _"What happened?"_ She vaguely recalled something hot burrowing into her back before she lost consciousness, but the more crisp memories were out of reach. Sabine painstakingly opened her eyes to one of the most bland ceilings she had seen for a while. It, like the rest of the room, was a crisp white. The only objects contrasting it were various shades of gray, including her hospital bed, a sink, and a counter top with a few medical supplies neatly organized off to the side. It wasn't Imperial, that much was certain. If it were, there would be a metal bench instead of a hospital bed, and probably shackles in place of the blanket that was spread neatly over her.

" _I need to move… Must find the others."_

Sabine felt like she had enough energy to stand, but as soon as she tried, a shock wave of pain pulsated through the right side of her back. She grimaced, aborted her attempt at movement and relaxed her muscles. The mattress seemed to engulf her. It was bliss sinking into it, and hurt as she was, she didn't mind staying here a while longer, regardless of who put her here.

The door hissed softly and Sabine heard light footsteps; obviously the owner was making an effort to be as silent as possible. Sabine lethargically turned her head in the direction of the footsteps, and her lips formed a weak smile. Ezra stood there, looking as if he hadn't slept for days. All the same, a smile crept onto his face, contrasting the troubled appearance of his eyes. Those eyes… Warm, and gracious, while at the same time communicating anxiety. After several long moments of gazing hopefully into Sabine's eyes, Ezra took the seat beside her bed.

"How are you feeling, Sabine? I know things have been tough the past few days." He said with a grin, using the same words Sabine had spoken before giving him the holodisk on his birthday. Sabine understood, and managed a laugh, which was more of an exhale through the nose.

"It hasn't been a few days. You wouldn't have survived without me. I bet-"

"Sixty-one hours and twenty minutes." Ezra cut her off. Sabine's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Two and a half days, since..." He stopped and looked at the floor before closing his eyes.

"What happened, Ezra?"

Silence.

"Ezra, I need to know what happened."

"A lucky shot." He finally stated.

"Don't be like that. it's not your fault… but what happened?" She asked again with more longing in her voice.

"I was a coward. I should have been out there with you, protecting you and Kanan."

"No, we were in an ally with two dozen bucket heads on our tail. There was no way you could stop them all." The images began to come into focus now.

"But I could have tried, maybe then you wouldn't be lying here with a hole in your back." Ezra countered with a tinge of harshness. As the images became clearer, Sabine's mind raced with the events up until she blacked out.

"It was you." Sabine breathed, barely audible. "You came back for me." her eyes widened.

"I bet it was that son of a bitch, Kallus. We all know stormtroopers can't hit the side of a freighter from ten yards." Ezra vented.

"Please, I don't care about Agent Kallus. What matters is that you came back for me."

"I'm sorry… I'm still shaken up a bit, but you're alive and that's what matters."

"Thank you. Things could have been a lot worse… Do you think I could see the others?"

"I'm sure they would be thrilled, but they're asleep right now."

"Well, how come you aren't?"

Another lull in conversation dragged out before Ezra answered. "I wasn't tired," he lied, "I was just sitting in my cabin and noticed you were awake." Sabine noted the small data pad Ezra had brought in with him. It appeared to be monitoring her vital signs and a number of other things.

"Of course you're tired. Don't even pretend those aren't bags under your bloodshot eyes."

Ezra quickly changed the subject. "Wanna take a look around? You aren't allowed to leave the medical wing of the cruiser, but a medical droid told me you're stable enough to walk."

"Is this a date? How very thoughtful of you. Now show me around this mysterious cruiser." Sabine said with a chuckle. Ezra flushed ever so slightly, but regained control. "Since when does a loner like you go on dates?" Ezra teased back.

"I don't care what you call it, just get me out of this boring white closet." Sabine snorted in mock disgust as she attempted to get up. She winced and grit her teeth as another stab of pain hit her back.

"Hey, don't go too fast… Let me help." Ezra stood and gently slid an arm under Sabine's lower back.

"Grab my shoulder." He instructed. Sabine did as she was told and let him raise her to a sitting position. She felt safe with his strong, but tender arm supporting her.

They slowly meandered down the main corridor of the medical wing, Sabine's arm linked with Ezra's for balance. Luckily, the large windows along the corridor provided them with a view of the distant stars and the planet they were orbiting. "Correllia," Ezra broke the silence. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's one of the few systems that has so far remained outside the Empire's grasp."

Correllia was a very habitable planet with a diverse ecosystem. It's three lush green continents were surrounded by vast ocean, and the entire planet was scattered with light clouds. A very peaceful looking planet indeed, and it was quite the opposite of Lothal and its dusty surface.

"so Ezra, who's ship is this anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know. All Hera and Kanan would tell me is that they're sympathetic to our cause."

"What? That's all they said? How can they expect us to just be ok with this?"

"Hey, chill out. You're room looked better than a prison cell."

"It's boring as hell in there." Sabine muttered.

"As soon as you get clearance from Nurse Margrotta, I can show you the lounge and dining hall."

"I'm assuming I need permission to get my armor back too." She said coldly, desperately wishing to be rid of the gown forcibly provided to her.

"I should probably get some sleep. In a few hours, we might get to meet whoever runs this place."

"It's about time. I feel like I've wasted so much time just laying on a bed doing nothing." Sabine sighed.

"Oh, it's not nothing. You're getting your energy back. Just a little more rest and you can come back to m- us." Ezra hoped Sabine hadn't noticed his slip-up, but she had the faintest of smiles.

"Ok, kid, go to bed. You're probably needed for something big tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Ezra turned and gave a casual salute before walking off.

"Umm, Ezra?"

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"Could you… walk me back?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I completely forgot."

Sabine looked at the floor, a hint of a scowl on her face. Ezra saw her expression, and knew the general idea of what she was thinking. Sabine hated being dependent on anyone besides herself, but it was nice to have him reinforce her because she was still recovering. Under normal circumstances, she would never have envisioned Ezra helping her along at a snail's pace. On the contrary, She had to keep in mind that getting blasted in the back and taking lung damage wasn't even remotely close to 'normal'.

" _Hopefully I'm not a complete cripple tomorrow."_ Sabine thought as she got back in bed, surprisingly tired after such a short walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Some of you might notice how Sabine gets really philosophical when thinking about Ezra's growth as a person. I hadn't planned on throwing that in, but it seemed to fit. Let me know your thoughts of my definition of maturity and how I transferred those beliefs to Sabine. Do you think it adds depth to her character, does it seem above her, or is my definition hopelessly wrong? I hope you enjoyed my mind's wandering and/or found it thought-provoking.

HOLY FREAKING KARABAST I JUST SAW A TEASER TRAILER OF AHSOKA FIGHTING THE INQUISITORS! I don't know how long it's going to be until that happens, but I'm obviously nerdgasming right now, and I can't help but be excited about it. * Takes a few deep breaths *

Thanks **Azula**. :D And don't worry, this past week has been awesome for me. Even if I stay up until five in the morning to finish a chapter, (only done that once though) I still love posting my work, and I absolutely don't mind posting these shorter daily updates before thanksgiving. Honestly, writing is a stress-reliever for me, and I couldn't be happier when I sit in my room coming up with this story. (Also accompanied by an absurd amount of tea)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER SIX:

Sabine woke late in the morning, or rather, later than most during the ship's standard cycle, and swallowed a few pain relievers after breakfast. Now that she was permitted to walk about freely, Sabine eagerly donned her armor. It gave her a sense of security and responsibility, and she was uneasy without it on, or at least close at hand. Even with the numbing of the pain killers, Sabine ached from head to toe, not terribly, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Where are you when I need an arm, Ezra?" she mumbled to herself. As she slowly strolled through the corridors of the mysterious ship, Sabine noted the lingering glances from passersby, who all dressed and behaved very much the same. Perhaps the brightly painted Mandalorian armor also played a role.

" _You would think they're clones who've never seen a female before."_

She needed to find Ezra and the lounge he had spoken of, but for now, Sabine was headed for the debriefing with the rest of her crew. She had directions, but the layout of the cruiser was still foreign. No matter. Sabine had a head full of thoughts to sort through. She had an hour of time to kill before the assembly met anyway.

For the past few weeks, Ezra had behaved… Well, differently. Strange and weird were not the right terms, because even though Ezra seemed to choke on his words mid sentence or daydream during their conversations, Sabine could also see the growing maturity hidden behind his awkward social habits. After all, she knew that maturity is defined by far more important things than the ability to manipulate words like a politician, or the gift of staying as focused as the Jedi Ezra aspired to be.

" _No..._ _T_ _rue maturity_ _is_ _constantly_ _looking at one's self and seeking to make better one's character, or correct any flaws that_ _are_ _found. A person can never fully finish maturing in a single lifetime. If someone thinks he has come to the highest point of maturity, he has obviously ceased to question himself, therefore assuming he is superior to others,_ _and rendering himself immature in one way or another."_

Having an artistic personality proved to have its strengths, including resistance to Imperial brainwashing. Creativity was what led Sabine to question her allegiance to the Empire, and ultimately, her betrayal to it by leaving the academy. She noticed the similar traits in Ezra. Even if he didn't paint on half the surfaces he came across, Sabine could see his creativity in his own unique way. True, he was developing at the moment, but his creativity was a factor that kept him strong and fighting for what he had faith in.

" _going back to the development part, I can't be the only one who has noticed the scrawny loth-rat turn into… well, NOT a scrawny loth rat."_ Sabine mused as she thought of his increase in body mass, more specifically in the arm and chest areas. He was starting to look… older. Now, she even questioned herself when referring to Ezra as 'kid'. Sabine stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She said aloud, _"Did I really just think about how good Ezra looks shirtless?"_ Sabine sometimes watched his training with Kanan, and realized when a guy sweats profusely, he's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. She also had a cloudy memory of Ezra effortlessly picking her up and defending her with all he was. Even fully clothed, there was undeniably something about his new strength that was warm and caring. Something that gave his actions a voice that said: "I will protect you, and I will be there when you need me. All I have is yours, regardless of my own personal risk."

Could she really be pondering such a thing? They were just friends, right? Then again, she remembered that being friends wasn't everything. Once upon a time, a so-called 'friend' had left her for dead and never looked back. No, there was something more behind Ezra's friendship and casual flirting… A connection… However, The extent of such a relationship was clouded and without clear, defined lines.

"Sabine, turn around. Conference room 3-F is behind you and a few doors down from where you are now." Kanan's voice crackled to life in Sabine's helmet com.

"You could have sent someone to get me, ya know. This ship is a bit bigger than the Ghost." She retorted with a grin.

Sabine retraced her steps and found '3-F' printed on a door that didn't catch her eye while she was deep in thought. It opened as she approached, the inside flanked by two guards on each side of the doorway. She noticed that these troopers had a more professional air than those who were meandering on their own throughout the cruiser. They were positioned smartly, not moving or even blinking as Sabine entered. Beyond the guards, the crew of the Ghost sat at a long table with individuals of various importance, Sabine decided. What, or rather who, caught her attention was a patient, but serious pair of crisp blue eyes that belonged to a brightly-colored, female Togruta who contrasted the dullness of the room. She stood and addressed Sabine, who instantly noticed what looked like two lightsabers hanging from the Togruta's belt.

"I'm glad to see you are recovering, young one." She had a very calm manner of speech with careful enunciation, yet it included confidence as well. Sabine was appreciative for not being addressed as 'youngling' or 'little one'. On the contrary, 'young one' rolled off the lips as a title that conveyed youth, no doubt, but also respect.

"Thank you, umm?" Sabine answered, breaking off questioningly.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. Please, take a seat, Sabine. It wouldn't do for you to remain standing with your injuries." She motioned to the last remaining chair next to Zeb and across the table from Ezra. Sabine sat down slowly, restraining herself from making her pain obvious.

"We will not keep you here long." Ahsoka said in a reassuring tone, "I understand you need rest, but a meeting with you all has been greatly anticipated for some time.

" _Yup, she knows I'm in pain. definitely a Jedi… Not that that's a bad thing."_

Ahsoka smiled warmly, reading the general idea of Sabine's thoughts. "In light of recent events, our introductions to one another have come sooner than originally planned."

Sabine still didn't know for certain who Ahsoka was, and she sensed Sabine's confusion.

"I am the contact Hera has kept hidden from the rest of you for so long. I am Fulcrum."

Sabine's eyes widened with understanding as she finally realized that she and the rest of the Ghost's crew had now entered the bigger picture.

"Forgive me for the shroud of secrecy, but the safety of our rebel cell must remain intact in order to continue our work."

Sabine simply stared in awe, marveling that she was finally able to meet those in charge of a rebel cell.

"I must say, Sabine, though it is not justified by any means, your last encounter on Lothal truly has set the stage for an earlier beginning to more… complex operation against the Empire. Welcome aboard, and welcome to The Rebellion."

MOAR notes:

In the Clone Wars show, I really loved Ahsoka's growth as a padawan, AND I WAS SO HAPPY THEY DIDN'T KILL HER OFF. Now that she is in her thirties, (or so I believe from some stuff on Wookiepedia) I like how they brought her back for SWR as a role model who can still kick anyone right in the… Deathstars? Anyway, I'm not sure if I portrayed her correctly, so if you have any thoughts, spill it and I'll glean from it. The last update before I take a break will be coming tomorrow! I hope you all enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes:

It crossed my mind the other day that I have left out a good number of characters in my story so far. (Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Vader, Rex, Wolf, Gregor) I just want to let all of you know that I have just been going with the flow of the story, and I haven't taken ANY time whatsoever to make an outline for the bigger picture. I literally sit down and write what comes into my head, and then just kind of make the dots connect. Now, If I want to add those characters in without writing an ENTIRE version of the Rebels show, I'm just going to have to make references to other episodes. Sorry if you find any of this confusing, but I assume that if you're reading this, you have already watched all of the available episodes. Also, for the sake of simplicity, I'm going to assume that Rex, Wolf, and Gregor still have those nasty tumor chips from Order 66, but their trust and loyalty to the Jedi generals helped them overpower their genetic programming. I'm really not sure what actually happened, but that's what I'm going with.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER SEVEN:

It turned out that the Destiny, the ship the Ghost crew had boarded, was not alone. It was one of three sister vessels in the rebel fleet. There was also the Expectancy, the Concordance, and a number of smaller cruisers and frigates. Life aboard the Destiny cruiser had begun to feel natural. Not only did the crew of the Ghost have a greater expanse of space to move about in, but they also had found their 'extended family'. Now that they were at the heart of Rebel operations, they were acquainted with more sympathizers, more sources of intel, and more powerful allies than the likes of the smugglers and traders of the black market on Lothal. True, their life of crime and thievery had thrown a wrench into the cogs of the Empire, but now, they had the potential to remove those cogs entirely.

There were of course disagreements on who was considered friend and enemy however. Ahsoka brought back some 'old friends' that she wished to introduce. They arrived on a shuttle, and they were indeed old, but Kanan was not about to call them comrades any time in the foreseeable future. "Clones!" Kanan growled through grit teeth. Before the clones even had a chance to step down from the shuttle ramp, Kanan leaped toward them, lightsaber ignited. Perhaps sensing his feelings at the same moment, Ahsoka had already closed the gap and had her twin white lightsabers drawn in defense of the newly arrived clones. Their sabers clashed, surprising Kanan who expected his blade to be planted straight into the chest of nearest of the group.

"Kanan! Don't do this! Not all the clones defected against the Jedi." Ahsoka tried to rationalize.

"I watched them kill my master. I can't take anymore chances with them." Kanan was pulsating with hatred.

"Kanan, what you're trying to do isn't in the name of safety. You're using that as an excuse for revenge." The two had their sabers locked, and neither seemed to be gaining ground.

"So? What would you know about it?" he spat.

At that moment, a ferocity welled up within Ahsoka, something that none of the crew had seen yet.

"I was there too, and I remember seeing terrible things that I have wished for years to forget. It was MY master who had his judgment clouded, MY master who led the clones' assault on the temple at Corescant, and MY master who killed the younglings without a shred of remorse! You know NOTHING!"

Kanan was now filled with awe in spite of himself and his passion. Ahsoka, broke the lock, made several swift strokes on the offense with her duel sabers to throw Kanan off balance, and finished off her combo with a force push that hurled Kanan into the wall of the hanger.

The others, as well as the newly arrived clones were frozen in place and utterly mute. The duelists were both panting heavily, sweat glistening, eyes gleaming and taking in every motion the other made. Ahsoka, obviously better off standing victorious instead of slammed against a wall, was the first to compose herself. She closed her eyes, controlled her breathing, and powered down the sabers she so skillfully wielded.

"Kanan, I must apologize. Lately, I have sensed extremely dark disruptions in the force. I have been meditating in my spare time, but the more I try to see what it is, the more distraught I become. I was by no means justified to vent my frustration on you."

She crossed the hanger and offered a hand to Kanan who took it with alarm clearly written on his face. Everything he had just heard truly was an overload of information. With Ahsoka's help, he stood uncertainly and finally found his voice.

"I also must ask forgiveness, Master Tano. I had no excuse to attack your guests, no matter how much I distrust them." He turned a wary eye toward the troopers who still remained silent, unsure of how to react to the outburst.

"Please, I neither want nor deserve the title of Jedi Master. I left the Order when I was a padawan. As for your suspicions regarding the clones, I can assure you they have been close friends to me my whole life. Even they were targeted along with the Jedi because they refused to obey their orders. I understand your misgivings, and they are only natural, but I'm sure they will gain your trust over time as they have recently regained mine."

"But… why would a clone disobey a direct order? The clones that I remember were heartless tools used by bureaucrats and politicians to do all the dirty work."

"You see Kanan, when I went on missions with my master and the clones, we were dependent on each other for success. Time only strengthened the bonds that were forged early in the clone wars. When Order 66 was given, many clones preferred protecting the relationships they had with the Jedi rather than follow the order from the officials who hid behind a mask of politics. They overcame the pressure from the altered DNA that had been implanted in them from an early age. The clones standing here now have done exactly that."

"Sir, I know we gave you a scare and I don't know what it will take to correct what has been done, but I assure you, nothing from our past influences us like it did the others."

"I'm sorry. I've never moved on completely." Kanan said as his troubled eyes looked at the floor.

"I'm Gregor, here's Rex, and this is Wolf."

"I'm sorry to say that… I'm not exactly pleased to meet you, but I hope I can get to know you all in time."

"Not to worry, sir. It's completely understandable." Rex replied.

"Yeah," Wolf chimed in, "Remember how much convincing we had to do with Ahsoka before she got her sabers our of our faces?

"Heh, for sure… You aren't still upset with us for barging in trying to prove ourselves, are you Ahsoka?"

She let a grin creep onto her calm disposition. "I admit, it took time, but it was one of the best chances I've taken in a while."

Ashoka was engaged in a conversation that didn't seem like it would end soon. After all, she was trying to make Kanan see that these three mortal enemies from his past were now on the same side he was. The crew decided such a conversation was suited for the two Jedi and the clones only. Hera returned to the Ghost to keep up on some minor maintenance issues chopper couldn't handle alone, and Zeb seemed to have made friends with a group of pilots.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you then." Sabine lightly slugged Ezra's shoulder.

"Is that really such a bad thing? I saved your life you know." He thought about punching back, but figured she was in enough pain as it was. "Wanna go check out that lounge I told you about?"

"That would actually be great. I feel like I'm gonna fall apart."

Ezra took the lead, and they were soon standing in the entrance. This particular lounge wasn't a typical crew member lounge. Ahsoka granted them the permissions needed to access it. True, It wasn't tasteful in terms of color, but It was satisfactory for a sorely needed break from all the action. Along the far wall, a snack bar with limited options was managed by a droid. On the left were what looked like private bathrooms and showers, definitely higher class than the cramped closets in the ship's sleeping quarters. Over to the right, and merging with the seating area of the snack bar, was an assortment of extremely comfortable looking couches. Among the couches were various holochess tables and a large monitor with a control console.

"Hey, this place isn't so militarized after all." Sabine marveled. "I wouldn't mind staying in here."

"It's the officers lounge. Nobody really comes here during the work hours, so we can watch anything we want… and stuff our faces with crappy military rations." Ezra offered.

"I'll pass on the rations, but I could lie here for hours watching horror movies."

Sabine sunk with a sigh of relief into the couch in front of the monitor.

"I'm just happy to have something soft to put my back on, so you can watch whatever you want."

Ezra seemed to enjoy planetary documentaries, maybe because Lothal was somewhat boring without much of an ecosystem. Ezra was engrossed by the film and didn't seem to notice Sabine slowly succumbing to sleep.

"Hey Sabine, look. It's Mandalore. Is it really so… Uh, Sabine?"

At this point, Sabine just didn't have the attention span to watch anymore. She had dozed off, her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Sabine, wake up. I wanted to ask-"

"Just shut up. I'm napping here." Sabine said sleepily, shifting to the side and slipping an arm up onto Ezra's chest.

" _This is the way things should be… the way things would be if..."_ But Sabine never even finished her thought, for she was fast asleep in the only pair of arms she trusted this much in the entire galaxy.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes:

Wow, this one is the longest yet. (not what she said) I apologize for my absence this past week due to everything happening during this time of year. However, I'm excited to slow down and get back to posting again. I've been slowly chewing on a few ideas and coming up with an outline for some more chapters. Maybe they'll be a little more organized than my previous hodgepodge of drama, feelz, action, and that closing scene from the last chapter. (I had to make it short, but hopefully I balanced your satisfaction and anticipation for chapter eight!)

Also, It's cool to be getting into the more meaty episode of SWR season two. This past episode was a fantastic HELL YEAH moment for Ahsoka, because, well… she's one of the most badass Jedi… Like ever. (I think her fighting style heavily contributes to my opinion)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER EIGHT:

(I wish I added this first paragraph to the previous chapter, but hey, I was busy and pressed for time. Now here, let me throw some fluff at you.)

Ezra simply sat in silence as he let Sabine sleep in his arms. It felt… true… it gave a whole new aspect to the cause he was fighting for. Something, no, _some_ _one_ to protect. Yes, Ezra knew without a doubt he was attracted to Sabine, but this was more than just hormonal attraction. The girl he had with him now was more than just any girl that struck his fancy. Sabine was his friend. Sabine was his moral support. Sabine had his back during their missions. Sabine was his comrade. Sabine laughed at his tacky, sometimes awkward humor, and empathized with his troubles. Sabine rarely had anything deep or sentimental to say, but still, she chose her words wisely and purposefully when she did. _"_ _Ah, Sabine…"_ Ezra couldn't really decipher what it was he was feeling, and so he too, resigned to sleep.

" _Ugh, why did I have to wake up? It's so comfortable..."_ Sabine thought drowsily before coming to the realization that the 'it' was in fact Ezra. She opened only her right eye and looked up curiously into the face of her quite luxurious pillow.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"As if I wanted to."

"Ya know, pretty soon, you won't be able to use the hole in your back as an excuse to nap on me."

"Hey, I haven't thrown out a single petty excuse yet." She said with a snort. "But yes, it is a shame. Slowing down has started to grow on me, and I could use more vacation time. I wouldn't mind doing this more often."

Ezra had a smirk, and was visibly trying to contain himself.

"Ezra, get that stupid grin off your smug little face, you know what I meant."

Sabine shifted from her side to her back, still supported by Ezra, but contorting her face as she did so.

"You need some more pain relievers? I could go get some from the medical wing."

It was then that a third voice intruded the officer's lounge. "That's real sweet of you, but we have a situation." Hera blurted with crossed arms, head tilted, and playful smile breaking out on her lips.

"When did you get a sunburn, Ezra? Well, never mind. Just meet back in the conference room as soon as you… untangle."

Sabine stood, scowling and mumbling about Kanan and something that sounded like "basically married".

"Well, I uhh… guess I should get going. Sorry you gotta sit this one out Sabine."

"Hera better watch that lekku of a tongue she has before I graffiti the Ghost with some questionable depictions." Sabine spat, not really paying attention to Ezra.

"Yeah, you do that… I'll see ya around when I get back." Ezra said as he quickly rose and headed for the door, Sabine still muttering in the background.

Ezra entered the conference room to see Ahsoka, the trio of clones, a somewhat fidgety looking Kanan, and of course Hera, who stared at him with curious, yet playful eyes.

"Thank you for gracing us with your most desirable presence." Hera was oozing a concoction of sarcasm and mock flattery. The others, and most notably Kanan, all had expressions as if trying to understand an inside joke.

"Sorry, I got here as soon as I could."

"Sure ya did. Now please allow Ahsoka to explain the op. We don't have all day."

As Ahsoka brought up a hologram, Kanan shot a sternly confused look over to Hera, expressing he was going to find out just what was happening.

"We just received a transition from Captain Cromwell and his recon team on the planet Sardazour," Ahsoka began, "It's a frozen wasteland of a planet that the Empire has taken a liking to, mostly because of its mining prospects. They have essentially enslaved the few inhabitants and force them to mine resources for the ever-ravenous Imperial aspirations. Cromwell and his team were undercover, but security was recently tightened. Information is now harder to acquire, and the risks are at an all time high on Sardazour. Additionally, the Empire has been decreasing the rations of any workers who show signs of dissatisfaction. We have a dual purpose mission: Get our troops off of Sardazour and deliver rations to the workers unfortunate enough to be stuck in the mines. I deeply regret our inability to free the workers, but our windows of opportunity are small and scarce. Providing food is the best we can do for them right now."

Ezra noticed the Lasat was there. "Sorry to interrupt, but where's Zeb? He would be pretty useful on a mission like this, especially if things take a turn for the worse."

"The problem is that a lasat's anatomy is drastically different from that of a human or another humanoid species. When they scan the life forms on the shuttle we stole, we only want them to see humans. A togruta is closer to a human, so Ahsoka should be fine."

"So how are we getting in? Even if we have an imperial shuttle, their security protocols will be tough to slip past." Kanan posed.

"Kanan," Ahsoka began with a grin, "I once fought alongside Rex as a commander in the Republic, now known as the Empire. I know my fair share of bypassing their security. Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor have all the military experience they need to perfectly impersonate stormtroopers. We have everything handled."

"I'm not so sure about this, Ahsoka," Gregor spoke up, "It's kind of, well… been a while since we actually followed any form of military procedure. Sure we still have some fight left in us, but a couple of clone geezers like us might be a bit rusty in terms of all that regulation and formality garbage."

"Not to worry, Gregor, I'm confident in our team. I just hope the rest of us are… on board." She finished turning to Kanan with an expression of concern. Kanan breathed out a sigh.

"I'm fine. It's just complicated considering the fact that one of these exact faces gunned down my master without question or reason."

Rex spoke up, "Order 66 took it's toll on all of us. By no means am I trying to undermine your master's passing, but we all lost something in one way or another. In the end, that brought us together… here. As I vowed to protect the Republic, so I now would willingly give my life for the cause we share." As Rex finished, he straightened and saluted. Gregor and Wolffe followed suit. How could Kanan remain so cold with these troopers? They were willing to fight alongside him even in their old age. Even to the end, however grim it might be. Kanan knew he couldn't hold a grudge forever, so " _might as well let go now."_ He raised himself to full height, and solemnly returned the salute.

 _"_ _Please don't do anything unnecessarily stupid."_ Sabine thought as she watched the shuttle fly out of the Destiny's hanger. Up until this point, Sabine followed her conscience almost unquestioningly. It was imploring her not to let any feeling besides friendship link her to Ezra, yet this time, her conscience seemed to be mistaken. She needed to balance the power of her head and her heart. Previously, Sabine had always choked out anything related to romance. Realistically, she had no time, and she always heard how certain feelings cloud judgment… But she also remembered that she would most likely be dead or captured if it wasn't for Ezra's feelings clouding _his_ judgment. _"Damn, emotion is like a dual-bladed saber. Don't know how to manage it and you get killed."_

As Ezra and the others were headed to Sardazour, thoughts were flooding Ezra's head and slipping away before he could process them. He knew for certain that Sabine was a close friend and that she cared about him but he couldn't help but assume it was only because he grew up alone. _"Why does she pity me… Can't she just treat me like a normal person?"_

"Hey Ezra, you alright?" Kanan asked, trying his best to balance concern and a casual tone.

"Ye- yeah, I'm fine… Can't wait to get the supplies."

"Ezra, we aren't on a supply run. This is an aid and rescue mission." There was a pause for some time.

"Listen, I know it's about Sabine. I'm not trying to probe your thoughts or anything, but you're brain is screaming a little more than I think you realize. It's quite difficult to ignore."

"Ok, look, can we talk about this later? I obviously have no idea what to do on the mission, and you're running out of time to explain."

"You're right, but I actually do want to talk about this later."

"Fine, now tell me what I have to do."

Rex and Ahsoka sat silently in the cockpit of the shuttle. They had known each other for so long, silence was not awkward for either of them in the slightest. It was peaceful.

"Hey, thanks for that back there, Rexter." Ahsoka commented as they flew through hyperspace.

"Thanks for what? I'm unaware I did anything."

"Back with Kanan during the briefing. He's a broken man who still hasn't healed after the war. You didn't just tell him what he wanted to hear. Every word you spoke was sincere."

"Well, yes, I suppose I um… helped get things rolling. We couldn't do the op if he didn't trust us clones."

"Stop making excuses and learn accept a compliment."

"Hmm. Sure… Ya know. It's been a while since you called me Rester."

"Hearing you talk about the war got some nostalgia kicking around in my head." Ahsoka replied with a sigh.

"You and me both… _kid._ " Rex couldn't hold off a smirk.

"I miss those times when everything was simple, Rex. Back when we didn't have to worry about politics all the time. Back when we followed orders."

Rex walked over and embraced Ahsoka. He had always been an uncle of sorts to her. During the clone wars, such behavior was unthinkable, but oh, how times had changed. Occasionally taking a respite from the stress of war was required. Especially if one was on the side with far worse prospects. Ahsoka wasn't particularly fond of the feeling of armor pressed against her, but it was ignored because she needed this.

"Thanks, Rexter." She whispered.

"Any time, kid. Any time… I think we're getting close to Sardazour. We should go tell the others."

Wolffe and Gregor were currently discussing plans in the back with Kanan and Ezra.

"When we land here," Wolffe was pointing, "We sneak in through the main entrance with the Imperial armor, and head to the facility were Cromwell and his men work under cover. Me and Kanan will be Ahsoka's prisoner escort. Ezra, you and Gregor will take charge of getting the supplies to to the other workers. Once were inside, locating Cromwell shouldn't be too hard since the mining station is small. It shouldn't be heavily guarded, but be alert. Getting in is the easy half of the mission. Whatever has been holding back Cromwell's task force from leaving will probably get in our way as well."

"It's weird that an entire team undercover can't manage to find a way out." Ezra was thinking out loud.

"Whatever security measures they have in place, they are extremely effective. What surprises me is the lack Imperial personnel needed to run an operation like this." Kanan replied.

Rex and Ahsoka emerged from the cockpit and announced they would be coming out of hyperspace shorty. They all had on their stormtrooper armor, Ezra in his cadet's uniform, and Ahsoka was now putting on the cuffs.

"Wolffe, take the controls, and give them the access codes when they com the shuttle." Ahsoka ordered. "Rest of you, get in character. We want this to be convincing."

"Last time I checked, you're the one with the cuffs on. I'm not so sure your in a position to be in charge here." Rex teased with an air of exaggerated importance.

"I see you've got your part memorized, but aren't you a little fat for a stormtrooper?" Ahsoka's comment brought out a round of laughter from the others.

"What can I say?" Rex shrugged, "Old age doesn't always agree with us clones."

They came out of hyperspace on schedule, and made their way toward the icy planet of Sardazour. There was only a single star destroyer in orbit, but they couldn't hope to land before giving the code that identified the shuttle as Imperial.

"Shuttle Furtivus, This is the Chimaera. Your presence is unexpected. Identify and state your business."

Wolffe put on a monotone, uninterested voice. "Chimera, this is Captain Farthin. I apologize for the fortuitous arrival. We are carrying a prisoner and supplies to be delivered to hanger two of Minox Station. Our access code 3B9-75Q-54."

"Furtivus, your code checks out, but the prisoner needs to be processed for labor. We will alert the security staff you are on your way. You may continue following your course."

Ahsoka hadn't expected this. She pondered what 'prisoner processing' consisted of. The others gave her a curious glance.

"I'll be fine. I can handle whoever they send to 'process' me."

"Yes sir," Wolffe commed back to the Chimera, "We will begin our descent."

They landed without incident, and luckily, there were hardly any stormtroopers in the vicinity. Those that were paid the group no attention. _"So far so good."_ Kanan thought, _"I bet I jinxed it now._ _Comfort on enemy territory is a few steps away from disaster."_ Gregor and Kanan led the way, Ahsoka between them under 'guard'. Ezra, Wolffe, and Rex were pushing carts with the supplies. As they neared the entrance, a stormtrooper strolled up and lazily searched their cargo. Having found nothing of interest, the bored trooper grunted and gave a wave for the blast doors to be opened. Fortunately for them, the cargo was consistent with what they told the security officer on the Chimera. The doors groaned open and they were met by an officer in a gray uniform. "Her," He began with a tone of disdain, "Get her down to level four for examination. After that, I want a chip imbedded Immediately." He seemed a bit haughty for his rank.

" _Last time I checked, Grand Admirals didn't wear communist jumpsuits, and they usually command a fleet instead of supervising security on a frozen rock."_ Ezra thought to himself.

Gregor and Kanan looked at each other hesitantly. " _What's the chip for?"_ They both were silently questioning.

"Of course," the officer sneered, "Amateurs... All prisoners brought in for work require a tracking chip. It triggers ray shields to keep runners, from, well… you get the picture." Turning to Ahsoka, he taunted, "I would tell you to try it out yourself, young lady, but we are running short on able-bodied workers. It would be a shame to be burnt to a crisp on your first day."

"Yes, sir." Kanan said as he took charge. He began to walk past the officer with a confident stride only to be stopped by the sour officer and told to take a left instead. Gregor nudged Ahsoka forward with his blaster, and they followed Kanan. The officer, with his pride in being superior to stormtroopers, had taken no notice of the other two troopers and the cadet who pushed their carts onward.

The elevator doors opened to a corridor identical to the previous one, but the only door was the one that led to the prisoner processing office. "I guess there's no avoiding it, Ahsoka." Gregor commented.

"Even if we could bypass it, I would choose not to. If we learn more about the tracking chips, we could find a way to remove them from Captain Cromwell's task force. It's vital that we do so if we want to make a clean, quiet escape."

"Ahsoka's right." Kanan concluded, "We can keep playing along and use a mind trick if things get out of hand during the prisoner processing."

The carts were safely on their descent to the lower levels where the fatigued miners spent the majority of their day. It truly was a dismal sight to behold this far below the surface. Contrary to the surface, the vast caverns were significantly warmer, but also grimy and treacherous.

"How do they convince anyone to work here?" Ezra pondered with concern.

"The Empire has three tools," Wolffe replied coldly, "Coordination, large numbers, and the ability to strike fear where they see fit. I wouldn't be surprised if many of these miners were blackmailed. Many were enslaved simply for being in the Emperor's way at the wrong time."

"Speaking of which, here's a group of them now. Let's see if they know anything about Cromwell." Rex suggested. The miners understandably attempted to avoid the Imperial armor. Wolffe took off his helmet and addressed the small group of miners on their way back from their shift.

"Have you seen this man?" Wolffe asked after producing a hologram of the Captain.

"Even if I had, I'm not quite sure I would remember," the miner replied cryptically. "Lots of faces come and go here in the mines."

"We don't have time for riddles," Rex broke in, "I'll give you three reasons why you can trust us: What stormtroopers take off their helmets before speaking to enslaved miners, what stormtroopers are in their sixties, and why in hell would stormtroopers smuggle in extra food to compensate for your lacking supply?"

"That's a good point, but I don't see-"

Ezra stepped forward and threw open the lid of the first crate. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but the ration bars and supplements widened the eyes of the miners. The doubtful one, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward and extended a hand to Wolffe.

"I don't know who you are, or what you're up to, but it's apparent you aren't Imperial. I'm Jackar by the way, and this is my blasting crew."

"Alright, Jackar, we need to know where the man I just showed you is. He's a friend of ours." Rex said earnestly.

"Lerale? His blasting crew has the shift before ours. If you keep following the tunnel and take the first right, you'll find the living quarters. It's small, so you shouldn't have trouble finding him."

"Thank you, Jackar," Wolffe said, relieved this hadn't taken long at all. "Here, take some supplies now. We'll take the rest back to your quarters."

"We can't thank you enough. They've starved a number of us already, and who knows how many were on the brink."

By now, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Gregor had bypassed the planting of the chip without incident. Getting the information on how to deactivate the chips was another matter however.

"If there was a strong enough electromagnet somewhere in this labyrinth, we could probably wipe the chips clean." Gregor proposed.

"No, I doubt they would have any equipment like that here." Kanan countered, "It's a mine, and from my experience, they don't have anything like one lying around."

"Guys get over here, I found something."

What Ahsoka found was a circuit box located on the wall behind the desk of the security office.

"It seems almost too easy, but we could cut power to the ray shields at the exit leading to the hangar."

"Looks like our best bet. I'll get in touch with Rex. _I really like how smoothly this is going for once._ Rex, we found a solution for the chips. Have you found the Captain yet? We can get going as soon as you're ready."

"We did, quite easily in fact. We will meet you back at the shuttle in ten minutes."

Captain Cromwell was very please indeed to see them. "We owe you one," he was saying, "Been stuck here on a never-ending reconnaissance mission. Well… not never-ending anymore. Lets go home. I've seen enough of the inside of this frozen rock."

"You're very welcome, Captain. We need to move now. We still have a ways to go before we can get to the shuttle." Ezra interrupted.

They began to sprint toward the corridor that contained the elevators. Time was a luxury they had precious little of. It was only a matter of time before they would be discovered. They were on the way up when Ezra opened his eyes wide.

"Get to the sides of the elevator. When the doors open, you won't want to be directly behind them," He said as he took out his lightsaber."

"Understood." the clones responded. Ezra gave them a curious look. "Sorry for being so formal about it," Rex said with a sheepish smile, "Just reminds me of the good ol' days, fighting alongside Commander Tano."

The doors opened, blaster bolts screaming toward them. Ezra was ready deflecting the shots from the four stormtroopers in their way. "I wouldn't mind some help about now, guys!" Ezra shouted back. Rex and Wolffe unloaded their own barrage, and the guards were soon out of commission. Ezra motioned for the others to follow, Captain Cromwell and his men collecting the blasters from the fallen guards, and then a dark wave of cold washed over Ezra… _"I've felt this chill before."_ He thought, knowing what he was about to face. He rounded the corner of the passageway, the rest close behind. The sight that greeted him made him grit his teeth. Ahsoka stood, her back toward Ezra, at the end of the corridor. In front of her, and on the landing platform, was a sinister figure that previously haunted Ezra during the night. The Grand Inquisitor smirked, gave a chuckle, and ignited his lightsaber. He hurled it, the red blades trained on Ahsoka's middle. In swift motion, she ignited her sabers and deflected the spinning menace with calm ease. She used a technique Ezra had never seen before, but now was not the time to marvel at the wonder of Ahsoka's soft white dual sabers. "Get the others around and onto the shuttle." Ahsoka ordered. Strangely, he now felt Ahsoka's calm. It seemed as if he could sense that she had control of the situation. He remembered that he didn't always have to be the hero. Right now his duty was to get the Captain's task force on board the shuttle and back to safety. Back to…

" _Sabine?"_

Ezra didn't fully comprehend what he had just felt, something in the force maybe, but a pulse sent a new wave of energy through his system. He knew, something was calling him back. He would return to that call. Alive.

More Notes:

Damn, this was really long… like 4000 words long. (normally, the chapters are around 2000) Yessssss… I can sleep in peace now… I need to stop staying up so late…


	9. Chapter 9

Notes:

Lets all give **DarthBubbles** A huge thank you for proofreading this one as well as helping me develop more visual details. She and Wookiepedia have been vital to making this one more colorful. Now as for my previous post, I was surprised you guys enjoyed it, but hey, your satisfaction is my fuel to keep going. I was literally nodding off when I finished it, so I don't really think it was all that great.

 **D** **isclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER _**NEIN, NEIN, NEIN,**_ _ **NEIN,**_ _ **NEIN, NEIN!**_ Heh heh, silly Hitler.

 __Ahsoka parried with such speed and control that the Inquisitor's anxiety began to show. While his unconventional saberstaff was highly intimidating, its options were far more limited than dual sabers that were independent of each other. Just as Ahsoka began to gain the upper hand, the Inquisitor flipped backward and sent a shock wave out to throw his opponent off balance. Ahsoka barely had time enough to recover before seeing the red blades flying toward her. She lunged to her left, and rolled out of the way as the saber sliced through a support beam that held up a portion of the balcony that encompassed the hangar. The melted girder sank hopelessly, and the nearby supports groaned in response to the precariously dispersed weight.

Ezra, the Captain, and the rest of the task force were making their way around the hanger to where the shuttle waited, trying to use crates, machinery, and a few fighters as concealment. Ezra leaned out from behind a troop transport and spotted Kanan on the opposite side of the hanger keeping most of the stormtroopers busy with the three clones. All was manageable until a strange, crescent-shaped ship hovered over head. When it was about fifty yards above the open-air hanger, it opened fire upon Ezra's position, pinning his group down behind the vehicle. It was twilight outside the mine, and the high-energy blasts sent red flashes of light brilliantly sparkling throughout the hanger and icy surface of Sardazour. The barrage of fire melted through several more support girders, and Ezra sensed they wouldn't hold for long.

"The shuttle is still another thirty yards of open ground away!" Captain Cromwell shouted over the din of incoming fire, the light reflecting off the sweat and grime on his face.

"I'm working on that!" Ezra yelled back after the transport they were hiding behind took several more hits. Luckily, he didn't have to. The unknown ship ceased its fire, and four figures rappelled out of the hull: an assassin droid, a heftily built man with curious head wrappings, and what appeared to be two stormtroopers clad in dark gray armor. As quickly as the ship appeared, it flew away.

"Allow me to introduce, Dengar," The Inquisitor said while in a saber lock with Ahsoka. Their lightsabers illuminated every sinister feature of his thin, gray face. "He's quite a reasonable person when he wants to be… Well, when you pay him a handsome sum such as that which the Empire can afford."

"Unlike the Empire," Ahsoka retorted, "We have something worth fighting for. We have no need of pathetic bounty hunters to win our war for us."

Dengar and his assassin droid companion went after Kanan and the clones, who until now, had managed to fend off the wave of Imperials that had arrived with the inquisitor. The pair of bounty hunters made a formidable team and gave Kanan and the aging clones a run for their money. Dengar was a skilled marksman and with quite a reputation. His first volley of blaster fire caught Gregor in the shoulder, who fell behind the crates he was using as cover.

"Gregor!" Wolffe shouted at him, "I didn't survive the clone wars just to see you get gunned down by a bounty hunting, son of a rancor bitch!"

"Don't worry- ungh… about me... just my left shoulder. It's- ahh… better to feel pain than nothing at all." Gregor managed with a chuckle. The assassin droid was a whole different genre of problem. It was considerably more unpredictable in that it could focus on multiple targets at once. Being a droid, It was unhampered by fatigue, and it dodged, fired, vaulted, and fired again with such swiftness, one could barely focus. The newly arrived combatants were wearing down the clones, and Kanan was having trouble deflecting the bolts from both bounty hunters as well as the few remaining stormtroopers.

By now, the shadow troopers where filling in the holes of the bumbling bucket heads. They moved at a slower pace than the ordinary troops, indicating they had much heavier armor. They were far more advanced than the ordinary stormtrooper, had extensive training, and served alongside the Emperor's Shadow Guard of elite, force-sensitive soldiers. Contrary to their pearly white counterparts, they could shoot, and their blaster bolts were pin-pointed on Ahsoka, keeping her distracted from her attack on the Inquisitor.

"Focus on the shadow troopers," Captain Cromwell ordered, "We aren't going to lose Ahsoka!"

Several bolts found their marks on the backs of the mysterious troopers, but the plasma merely sizzled on their armor, sending showers of sparks bouncing on the metallic floor. What was important was the fact that now they were turned around and focused on Ezra's group instead of Ahsoka, but they were closing in

"We need heavier weapons if we want to do more than ruin their paint job." Cromwell earnestly informed Ezra. Just a few yards away from their shuttle, Several speeders peaked Ezra's interest.  
"I need you to keep them busy. I have an idea." Ezra said before sprinting out from cover. On his own, he made a small target, and with evasive maneuvers, the lumbering shadow troopers couldn't touch him. When they tried, it only gave the Captain and his men the opportunity to fire and disorient them. After taking a look from behind a pillar, Ezra leaped into a roll, closed the gap, and mounted the nearest speeder bike. It screamed to life and Ezra turned it around to begin blasting away. It provided the punch they needed and the shadow troopers were brought to their knees with the echo of their armor hitting the floor. It gave the others an opportunity to move in and overpower them while Ezra took a momentary respite atop the speeder. Seeing that they were losing ground, Dengar and the droid had fled to the front of the hanger where more speeders were conveniently parked.

During the saber battle that was underway, yet another support structure had been compromised by the Inquisitor's destructive nature. The balcony rumbled with a deep rumble and shifted dangerously above the duelists. The inquisitor was infuriated by the abandonment of Dengar and IG-88. His anger welled up and gave him new energy beyond what Ahsoka was up against before. In a rage, the Inquisitor swung viciously, his yellow eyes gleaming maiciously, unblinking, and oozing blood lust. He wore down at Ahsoka's strength and finally she broke. He held her in a choke, her legs twitching, face contorted, but with her eyes still determined. Blinded by his anger, the Inquisitor failed to notice the balcony starting to give way due to the tremors caused by his dark use of the force. Chunks of debris began to fall, narrowly missing the two of them. Now, Kanan came to Ahsoka's aid and after taking a split second to compose himself and focus his mind, sent the inquisitor hurtling into the wall beneath the balcony. With that final burst of kinetic energy, chunks of concrete dislodged themselves and one pinned down the Inquisitor's right leg, a second landed with a sickening blow to his gut. The barrage continued for several more seconds and eased into a fine layer of dust settling slowly to what lay underneath. The Inquisitor lay sputtering, coughing up a sticky mixture of blood and cement dust. His eyes went to and fro between Kanan and Ahsoka.

"There are things… far more frightening... than death." He gave a chilling, gurgle of a laugh, followed by another fit of coughing, and then the Grand Inquisitor slowly slipped away, blood staining his pointed teeth and dripping down his expressionless face into a pool at their feet.

Ezra didn't know what to feel for the lifeless Inquisitor before him. What was it? Hate? Pity? A bitter concoction of both?

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Ezra," Ahsoka consoled. "It pains me to kill, but even the light side of the Force is not devoid of death."

Ezra continued to stare. "When I first fought the Inquisitor, I felt… emptiness. I know it was because of my emotions, but why do I still feel the same chill?"

"Perhaps," Kanan spoke up, "It is because you still have a grudge toward him. Don't stress out over it. It's only natural. The good sign is that this time, you feel something else aside from hate. You're growing with every mission, and for that I'm proud."

Ezra still stood silently mulling over the recent events. "I guess I'm still figuring things out."

"You fought bravely, and I thank you for the assistance with the shadow troopers," Ahsoka commented. "For now, it's not the time to contemplate what happened. We need to get back to the fleet."

Gregor and a couple of Cromwell's men had received hits during the firefight, and while no one was in a critical condition, they readily agreed with Ahsoka.

"That star destroyer is going to be a problem," Wolffe remembered, "I think if we find a different ship and fly to the other side of the planet first, we could escape Sardazour's gravitational field and make the jump to hyperspace."

"What about the injured?" Cromwell inquired.

Kanan spoke up quickly, "There's no time. They're going to be sending reinforcements down on us any minute now." He turned, and walked briskly toward a humble looking freighter, his boots easily heard in the now silent hangar."

"This should do, but we need to move now."

Ezra let himself relax as he and the others made their way up the ramp. It was a successful mission, but the Inquisitor's death was still replaying over in his mind. He knew something something was imminent. Something dark and intangible, but present nonetheless. For now, he had the solace of silence within the hull of their escape vessel. A much needed silence it was indeed, and he appreciated the space Ahsoka and Kanan were giving him right now. Ezra explored the tight passages that wove through the ship they had seized. He had found a small, dingy cabin with a view of the hyperspace lane. Under a solitary bulb with an eery glow, Ezra sank into a chair that objected with a grown. It wasn't much, but the tunnel of hyperspace was calming to gaze at, similar to the dancing flames of a campfire, but blue, and with defined direction. He knew he couldn't avoid whatever it was he had sensed. For now, he savored the simplicity of the moment, and let out a long sigh before letting his thoughts wander aimlessly for the rest of the trip back to the fleet.

MOAR Notes:

WOW, this chapter was thrilling to write, and surprisingly, that whole battle scene was completely unplanned. I just started writing stuff and randomly throwing in details, and I am pleased with the result. Hey! Lets hear it for the Dengar + IG-88 cameo! I mean, the Empire hired them in the original Trilogy, so I thought it would be cool to have them in here, even if they ran away, but come on, I was trying to stress the fact that bounty hunters are only loyal to money, and not to their employers. If they feel like they will be killed or not get paid, they back out of the deal.

I had a lot of fun with this one, especially the alternate and very gruesome death of the Grand Inquisitor. I hope I killed him off in a believable way. I just knew I had to do it in order to bring around the 5th Brother and 7th Sister. Gawd, the Inquisitors are pretty badass… except for their lightsabers. They look hard to use with that circular hand guard, and having such a short handle doesn't seem practical.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes:

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the holidays as much as I am. I FINALLY saw The Force Awakens, and I sat in awe pretty much all the way through. It wasn't perfect, but my expectations were greatly exceeded. I dressed up with some friends, and in short, we all had an amazing time! To be honest, I almost forgot about Christmas because the new movie stole the spotlight.

Dear Guest who reminded me this is not a war story: True, I have it listed as romance, but all good romances build, have suspense, and have a number of low points to make the highs shine all the brighter. If I didn't have any of that, it would be a boring, flat story that no one would want to read. To be fair, I _may_ have gotten a little carried away, but um, Sabine and Ezra ARE kind of in the middle of a war, so by no means can it be one of those cupcake-and-unicorn-littered stories.

This is one of those chapters where you will probably want something or someone to hug, so I suggest you get her/him/it right about now. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Don't forget to leave a quick review to tell me what you think of it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER TEN:

Sabine was worried… A while after Ezra had departed on the mission, she could sense something obscure. It began as a void, dark, and out of her mental focus, but slowly, it evolved into fear, hate. These intrusive thoughts were sometimes accompanied by blurred images. Some depicted familiar flashes of light. _"Lightsabers… Ezra? Please, come back to me in one piece."_ There was so much going on, Sabine had trouble focusing and keeping track of the mysterious faces that were running, leaping, fighting, all trying to gain the upper hand. She could sense Ezra's triumph as he overpowered the shadow troopers, but then, she felt his confusion. Her stomach twisted as she looked through Ezra's eyes directly, now producing a crisp, clear image that seared itself into her memory. _"The Inquisitor?"_ The Grand Inquisitor was crushed, but he had an eerie smile as if he had been victorious. Ezra had a battle waged inside his head, and it almost was painful to feel so much so fast. The Inquisitor was coughing, blood spattering everywhere, drenching the surroundings and blinding Sabine's view of the scene that played through her head… She woke up shivering, cold beads of sweat breaking out and sending icy chills through her as they trickled down her face. Her heart rate was faster than it should be, and her breathing was irregular and felt as if it was ineffective.

"Sabine?" The door had softly slid open, and Zeb was peering inside inquiringly.

"I'm alright… It was just a dream. You don't need to play nurse just because I woke up with fast heartbeat." She looked down at the floor after snapping, but it only glared back with its harsh white finish.

Zeb was taken aback by her hostility, "Hey, I was being careful, after all, you're the one who got blasted. Is that alright, your majesty?" Zeb bowed, greatly exaggerated by a flourish of his arms, and rolled his eyes.

Sabine sighed, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm sick of being sick, and I'm stressing out…"

"Over what?"

"Quit worrying, It was just a dream."

"Ok, Sabine… We get lunch in ten. Me and Hera will be in the mess hall if you're feeling up for it." Zeb's initial concern was eased, but he was still anxious about Sabine. He hesitated and then closed the door softly. It was curious seeing the tough, towering lasat so taken up in keeping a watchful eye out. Sabine smiled at the thought and begrudgingly got up to take her medication before heading to lunch with the remaining members of the Ghost's crew.

Lunch turned out to be a peculiar affair. Sabine groggily managed to find the dining hall that also happened to be white, orderly, and dull like everything else on the ship. _"The tables could at least be a different shade of gray from the_ _ceiling._ _"_ She slumped onto the hard bench across from Hera, not bothering to say anything. Her gaze traveled from Hera to a soggy mess of something colorless and tasteless. Sabine didn't have her usual appetite, and today's menu was certainly not helping. The only thing about the food the interested Sabine was that it could be sculpted into almost any form. Her spoon maneuvered randomly while she brooded over other issues. Hera looked at Sabine with the knowledge that something was wrong. _"The bag of fur probably told her I was delusional… That's not what it was. It's stress."_ Sabine thought to herself. Stress and… the _other_ things she had on her mind. She had never had feelings for a guy before, or at least, not to the extent she had now. There was something different about Ezra... Almost as if they could _communicate_ on a different level.

"Sabine? You in there?" Hera was questioning. Sabine noticed that Zeb had left their table.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. Maybe the drugs are kicking in."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, everything is mostly healed now, but I still have aches. I think I should be off the pain killers in a couple days."

"That's good, but not exactly what I meant."

" _Great, now I get an emotional pep talk…_ I'm fine, alright? What's bothering me is the fact that everyone on this ship thinks they're a blasted psychologist."

"Hey, Sabine, A lot of stuff has happened lately. I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"How about improving conversation starters?"

She hoped her sarcasm came off as casual, rather than insulting. Hera humored Sabine with a chuckle, her head tails swinging as she shook her head

"Note taken, but I just thought you should know about Ezra."  
"Yeah, I know he has a thing for me. I'd place heavy bets the Inquisitor knows that too. The whole damn ship probably knows. He's the definition of an open book."

"Not as open as you might think. If you took the time to watch and listen, you would know there's more than that." little did Hera realize, these exact thoughts had played out fairly recently in Sabine's mind. "You've done a lot for him. It might not seem that way to you, but you're the first person he's ever been close to."

"Hera, is this really the best time to get sentimental about everything? We've got a war going on around us, and you're playing quite the matchmaker right now. Quite frankly-"

"I'm NOT playing matchmaker Sabine. I meant you need to talk directly to Ezra, only when the time is right of course. If things just hang up in the air like they are, something could happen, and you would have a… situation on you're hands."

"I… never really thought about that, but I'm sure there's some way of doing things in a more-"

"Trust me on this, Sabine. If you ever wondered about the relationship between me and Kanan, let me tell you that none of it came to be this way just by blocking everything and everyone out."

" _Did she really just… She DID bring up Kanan, didn't she?"_ This was the first time that Hera had even hinted there was any attraction between herself and Kanan. Everyone knew they had perfect chemistry. They lived on they same ship with each others' company round the clock. Just by listening to them, you could tell they knew almost everything about each other. This, however, was the first time she had really admitted to anything.

"But that's not much of a story. It's more of a boring wives' tale that most would roll their eyes at."

"I really don't know, Hera. You and Kanan are a riddle to everyone you know. I could use a good story."

"A riddle it will remain for now. All I'm doing is giving some friendly advice." Hera stood to leave, but her wrist PDA beeped. She glanced at the screen on her forearm. "Looks like the mission was successful. A few injuries, but everyone made it back." Hera noticed Sabine's panicked expression, which she probably wanted to go unnoticed. "Don't worry, Ezra's fine. Gregor took a hit as well as two of Captain Cromwell's men."

Sabine turned back to stare down at her half-eaten food. Hera turned to leave."Thanks." Sabine breathed.

"Anytime. Oh hey, their ship is going to dock in about twenty minutes on bay four." Hera then left her after a reassuring smile. Hera was not a mother, but she knew how to handle people about half as well as she piloted a ship. And that was definitely saying something.

Ezra couldn't curb his uneasiness he had in the depths of his mind. For the most part, the mission had gone to plan: all objectives completed, everyone was safe, and the damage was minimal. They were extremely fortunate to have dealt with the Inquisitor and bounty hunters on their trail. All was well, but it was something about the Inquisitor's death that disturbed Ezra. The way he died… so… _confident._

"Ezra?" Ahsoka felt a gentle hand on his shoulder that broke his trance, "We've docked back on the Destiny. I think you've got someone awaiting you."

"Hmm? Oh right." Ezra stood up quickly when reality had penetrated his thoughts. He walked down the ramp and spotted Sabine in the door to the hangar, trying to appear casual with arms crossed. She had her helmet on, and her passivity would have fooled anyone else, but Ezra sensed a disquieted presence about her.

"Held down the fort alright without me?" Ezra asked, hoping to lighten the general atmosphere.

"Well, uh, yeah… I guess… "I- would you… Can we go to the lounge for a while?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," he replied with a tad too much excitement. He tried to recover, "I mean, I really could use a shower first, and maybe and ice pack, and some food, oh, and maybe-"

"Ok fine, take your shower, but just come to the lounge soon. You can get food and stuff there."

" _What's so important?"_ He wondered. "Nice to see you too." He mumbled to himself as Sabine huffed off. _"Wish I could read her as easily as Kanan reads me."_

Kanan was waiting for Ezra when he emerged from the shower. Kanan had his passive, but serious face on at the moment, and Ezra knew he had something to talk about.

"I don't want to be blunt, but we need to talk about Sabine."

Ezra rolled his eyes, but it didn't seem to phase Kanan. "Blunt, huh? I don't think it means what you think it means." He went about the cabin, organizing his few possessions and straightening out the blankets of his bunk; anything to avoid looking at Kanan.

"Ezra, this is serious stuff. You got on that shuttle having no idea what the mission was, and we had to explain it all over again. Luckily, the force was indeed with us, but not all missions will be as successful if you're… distracted."

"Kanan, it was fine. Once we got out there, I was focused."

"Ezra. I can't stress enough how important this is. Anything could happen. People could die out there, worse yet, captured and tortured until they die."

Ezra knew Kanan was right. "I just don't see why this whole Jedi code thing is so important now. Who gives a flying shit what I feel about Sabine? The Empire knows we work together anyway, so it wouldn't be putting her at anymore risk than there already is."

"Ok, there's something we agree on."

Ezra was taken by surprise. "What do you mean? I thought you were coming in here to tell me to drown my feelings in meditation or something."

"Ezra, I never agreed with everything the Council set in place. Everyone goes through this, and pretending emotion doesn't exist can often be worse. It can drive people mad. The key is control."

Ezra's bustling about came to a halt, and for a few moments, an awkward silence ensued. "You saved Sabine from Agent Kallus only because of, well… you know… It makes me wonder why the Council never took off the blinders and saw emotion for what it is as a whole."

"Why was the Council so against emotional attachment in the first place?"

Kanan sighed deeply, "I ask myself the same question. During the Clone Wars, the Jedi were militarized to such an extent, they lost touch with the simple things around them. I believe it was one reason they were so easily mislead to their own slaughter."

Ezra mulled over this theory. "But how do I balance personal feeling with everything we do?"

"I went through the same struggle you are going through right now. It's not the same for everyone, so you're going to have to find your own way… I'll be here to help though." He added.

Presumably, Ezra figured he was referring to Hera. "Fine then," Ezra smirked, "I guess I just have to ask Hera about it."

A look of surprise seeped onto Kanan's features. Ezra chuckled a little, and pretty soon they were both laughing together.

"Maybe I taught you a little too thoroughly how to sense what the force can tell you."

"Ha, as if I needed to the force to see that much."

Ezra stepped out of his quarters and into the glowing white hallway. The door hissed closed, and he set off at a brisk pace, hoping a confident stride would give him a confident frame of mind. He never had a way with words. No matter how fluent his thoughts may be, the words to express those thoughts always seemed to elude him. He rounded the corner and headed down another hallway, indistinguishable from the one previous.

"Officers lounge is full… well not exactly full, but not empty," Sabine's voice crackled through the com, "Lets take a break from all… _thi_ _s._ Just be at my door in five and..." she trailed off, her voice was slightly unsteady.

"Yeah. Uh, sure. I'll bring down some coffee… not that gross instant stuff Hera makes."

The com shut off abruptly, and left Ezra standing there puzzled. _"_ _What's all this about anyway?"_ He shook it off and changed direction, his boots echoing down yet another spotless passage.

Ezra watched the steaming, dark liquid trickle down into the coffee pot and he sighed. _"I need more time for this- for more breaks- for more thinking and less worrying..."_ The soft gurgling of the machine was a kind of music to his ears, especially in the empty kitchen next to the mess hall. It was a sound that occupied the homes of normal people living peacefully and without fear. He longed for that kind of life. He wondered what it would be like to work without risk and provide for a family. He found it hard to picture himself as a father, but nevertheless, he knew it was a wonderful feeling to care for and be cared for by a family. His time aboard the Ghost had given him a glimpse of that. The sputtering had grown louder, bringing Ezra back to the present. _"Family…"_ He meandered in his daydreams another moment before grabbing the pot, and resolutely heading for Sabine's room.

 _"Where is he?"_ Sabine had been waiting for a while now, and Ezra being late wasn't making this any easier. _"Is that damned coffee just an excuse for him to forget about this?"_ Finally, she heard a few taps on her door. "It's open." She called. The entrance hissed open and Ezra stepped inside Sabine's new quarters. It was significantly more welcoming than the room with her hospital bed, but it still maintained the same bland color scheme, or rather, the lack thereof. While small, it housed a bunk on the right, and an adequate bathroom and shower on the left. Opposite the door, a window spanned the length of the wall, allowing for a breathtaking view of Correllia. Sabine had her lights on low, and it amplified the planet's glow even further. She was seated on a couch facing the window, with her back to Ezra. "Bout time. Sure the coffee isn't cold?"

Ezra smiled before replying, "Not to worry, I would never let a pot of perfectly good Brazilian Blend go to waste like that." Something about that sarcasm of hers. He wasn't necessarily sure why he enjoyed it but it was one of those things that was… well, _Sabine_. He poured each of them a mug before joining her on the couch. They took a few savoring sips in silence without looking at each other. The view was convenient for avoiding awkward eye contact, but did nothing about the quiet.

"Hows your back?" He finally started.

Sabine smiled. He was a nice guy- well, maybe a bit more than just nice. After all, he was the reason she was sitting here now. "At least I can take a shit without the protest of a million angry nerve endings exploding."

Ezra sputtered some of his coffee back into his cup, "Thank you for _all_ the extra detail."

"You asked." Sabine shrugged with a grin. "But seriously, thanks for everything… I… I owe ya one for that."

"Huh?"

"Uh, do you really not remember your mad dash of stupidity that saved me back on Lothal?"

"Oh, well..." Ezra looked down and scratched his nose, "It was all so fast, and just kind of happened."

"Can you just promise me not to do that again?" Sabine asked earnestly?

Ezra looked at her, taken aback by the second sentence that hit him out of nowhere that day.

"I wouldn't want to be the reason you get interrogated or tortured by some scumbag wearing an Imperial uniform."

"Hey listen, I'm not gonna let that happen, ok Sabine? I promise, I'm not gonna let-"

Sabine cut him off after rolling her eyes, "You can't make a promise like that, Ezra. It's out of your control. You can only stay safe, smart, alert."

"But look, I've been handling it."

"Please Ezra. There's more ahead we don't know about. The inquisitor…"  
"But the Inquisitor is dead."

Sabine closed her eyes and said in a barely noticeable whisper, "There are things far worse than death."

Ezra didn't believe what he just heard. The same words had come from the mouth of the dying inquisitor only hours ago. He sat there dumbfounded, looking at Sabine as if she was speaking a different language. "Where… did you hear that?" he finally asked.

"I- Well-" She new it would sound far fetched, "I heard it in a dream, only it wasn't just a dream... It felt so real… And there was the inquisitor and blood everywhere, and I felt so confused, and it hurt… because… you were..." Her voice died as she choked up a bit. She didn't know who made the move, but she now had her head on his shoulder and his arms bringing her in close.

"Everything's ok for now." He breathed as he gently rubbed her back. "We can worry about the empire another day. The Inquisitor is gone. We deserve a break."

This talk wasn't going at all according to how Sabine had initially perceived, but she didn't mind. Ezra's heartbeat took the edge off her anxiety, and she wished she could simply nestle into his side for hours.

"I think we have a… bond." Ezra finally spoke after some time. After he said it aloud, he noticed how sappy it sounded.

"I hope you aren't reading into anything too far."

"No, I'm being serious. It's like the bond I have with Kanan. We can sense each other, get an idea of the other's feelings, and even communicate sometimes. That dream you had was a version of what I was seeing."

"But I'm not your padawan or anything. I can't even use the force at all."

"Oh, but that's not entirely true. The force is in everything that lives, keeping it together. It's impossible to exist without it."

"But how could that explain-"

"Think about it, I have a stronger force sensitivity than you do, but it's still possible for you to pick up on what I see or feel."

"But I was asleep, and I wasn't even trying."

That's when it hit Ezra, "Meditation."  
"What?"

"Being asleep could be similar to meditating. Think about it. In meditation, you try to open your mind and let the force guide you or show you things. Sleep is similar. Your mind isn't as active as it is when you're awake, and so it's kind of like meditation. You must have been able to see what I saw at the end of our mission on Sardazour."

"And… I… felt the cold. I felt confused."

"So did I, Sabine. So did I." He said as he held her tighter, running a finger through her vibrant orange and blue hair.

This… _bond_ or whatever it happened to be was all very mysterious, and Sabine couldn't quite grasp how it even existed in the first place. This mystery of the new-found bond had begun to make sense to her. It was how Ezra had reacted so fast when she was shot. It was what drove him to persevere even at great personal risk. The pair hadn't talked like this very much, yet their conversations were like those of old friends. If he were to one day disappear or be captured, she didn't know what she would do.

" _Don't leave… please."_ She though, but almost said aloud.

" _Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"_

Sabine looked up with a confused face, yet full of wonder. She didn't think she was broadcasting her thoughts like that at the moment.

"Hey, relax, ok? It takes a little getting used to."

Sabine laid back down, perplexed, but not too uneasy about their newly forged bond. For some time, they relaxed upon one another, marveling at Correllia's luminescence as they orbited the planet. Ezra had no idea what this talk was intended to be, but Sabine would tell him when she was ready. He wished they could both let slumber take over, let everything else melt away, let one another sample the warmth generated between them. Ezra's wrist receiver chirped, and he rolled his eyes before glancing at it. Sabine groaned at the disturbance.

"What do they want now?"

Ezra let out something between a sigh and a groan of his own, "Looks like Kanan can't handle the nav-computer maintenance without me."

"Never even got to finish that pot of coffee..." Sabine mumbled before letting go, hesitantly of course.

He stood and stretched, but It felt wrong to leave now; almost like something was _missing._ Sabine's hazel eyes fixed on his as if they were trying to shout what her mouth didn't have the courage to say. He stared into the depths of those warm but imploring eyes, and decided he didn't really have much to lose. He paused in an attempt to calm his racing mind.  
"Thanks Sabine, you mean a lot, and- well, I- I don't know where I'd be If you weren't there to get my back," He looked at the floor and smiled sheepishly "Or make me happy on my birthday," His eyes found hers again, "Or remind me with that face of yours just how much I have to fight for."

Her hands had found their way into his, sending a tingle down his spine. He had grown a fair amount since they had first met, and they were now of about equal height. Ezra moved forward and let his left hand rest in hers, but reached with his right to brush aside some loose strands of orange. Ever so softly, he planted his lips on her forehead. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Sabine, before her arms slid under his, and pulled him in, closing the gap between their bodies.

" _What the hell are you doing!?"_ Sabine's conscience was nagging, but this time, it could wait. This time she could afford to wear her heart up on her sleeve… at least just for now. She reached up from behind, and directed Ezra's head to face her own, It was his turn to gasp as her soft lips pressed against his own. Sabine felt his whole body quiver and go rigid with shock. After the initial few seconds, Ezra melted into Sabine, interlocking his lips with hers, toying with the sensation of her tongue. He caressed her cheek, while breaking apart for a brief breath of air. She reached out again, lingering only a moment, engulfing his lips one last time before clutching him to herself in a soft embrace. He rocked her slightly, back and forth, and she whispered in his ear, "You're special to me too, Ezra." Their pounding hearts aligned to each others beats, and Sabine snuggled into the cradle of his neck with her head, resting it on his shoulder.

The eased apart, and Sabine looked into Ezra's flushed, yet grinning face. His crisp blue eyes told her, he would be there for her always. This she new, even separated by space or by the bars of a cell, he would always be Ezra Bridger, _her_ Ezra Bridger.

Their hands slipped apart. Ezra could feel every last motion until only the tips of their fingers remained touching. With thoughts racing and heart pounding, he wisely decided to depart in silence. Before exiting, he turned in the doorway for a last glance into those beautiful eyes. Sabine bit her lip and broke eye contact, dropping her gaze at Ezra's feet. With a great deal of indecision, he turned back around, and stepped out into the bright corridor.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes:

I spontaneously thought of how how Sabine changes her hair for season two of SWR, and I can't say I was the biggest fan of it. I just think the orange and blue/plum suits her most. (To be honest, my crush on her is about 10% bigger with the original color scheme)

Much thanks to **keys of fate** for giving me the idea of the bounty hunter cameo from a while back. Too bad I didn't really know what to do with them. And to the guest who commented on the last chapter: Maybe he hadn't got his lightsaber yet, but I counter with this: Ezra didn't come anywhere close to a romance with Sabine in the official show. I'm a simple man and I don't have all the time in the world to rewrite Rebels, so feel free to do that yourself. As for scene transition, you pose a very good point. I had planned on doing that, but I totally forgot about it. Thanks for the reminder.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from any content within the Star Wars universe. I merely write for the entertainment of myself and others. All things Star Wars belong (unfortunately) to Disney now.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Sabine lay in bed, unable to find a position that suited her for more than five minutes. _"It was only a heat of the moment thing right?"_ She wanted to believe that her feelings were inconsequential, but the more persistently she tried, the clearer it became that she was indeed tied to Ezra in a number of ways. Ezra was her friend, he was her soldier, and the force bond only strengthened their relationship… Nevertheless, certain issues still remained. _"_ _What if we get distracted? Can't let the crew down. They count on both of us. Anything could go wrong during a mission and..."_ Sabine's mind simply went blank. She couldn't bear to finish that particular thought. She had already lost so much: her family, friends, everyone she had known before the Empire had driven her to fight back, and peace. Oh, how she missed waking in the morning untroubled by thoughts of the Empire or fear of being found. Sabine had lost count of the number of times she rolled over in her bunk. And now… She could feel something. There were no words to describe it other than a sixth sense. It was as if _someone_ were sympathizing with her, letting her know she was not alone in her misgivings, reaching out for her. _"Ezra?"_

Ezra, also tossing and turning every so often, fervently wished he knew what to do. There was no denying, he was drawn to Sabine, but how could manage his emotions without letting them consume his mind? If they had control of his mind, they determined his actions, and therefore his future. He could feel Sabine's frustration, and ascertained that she was harassed by similar anxieties. _"It's tough, huh?_ _I'm sorry I don't know what to do. Maybe the Jedi of the Republic were right;_ _emotions are too complicated._ _"_ Another several minutes of gears grinding in Ezra's head went by before hearing a soft, metallic tapping on his door. Knowing only one person who would be awake at this stage of their rotation, he opened the door with a wave of his hand. Sabine stood awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing what to do or say. She stood there, bright hair disheveled, and wearing a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Ezra again saw a beseeching look in her sleep-deprived eyes. He was sitting cross-legged on his bunk with his blanket in a heap at the foot of the bed. He wanted to say something, something to comfort her. After all, how many times had she done so for him? She finally entered, and pathetically attempted to sound casual.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

No response.

"Guess that makes two of us." Her voice was unsteady.

Ezra couldn't even reply to some small talk, and thus the deafening silence continued.

"Dammit Ezra, say something!" Sabine managed with a raised, yet quivering voice. She instantly regretted it. Her eyes snapped tightly shut, holding back tears. Her efforts, however, were in vain, and a few drops squeezed out.

"I'm… sorry… It's just been a little strange today." She choked, trying to mask the emotion in her voice.

Ezra remembered how to use his vocal cords at last. "You could say that. It was torture working with Kanan. He pretty much read my mind and didn't talk for hours," Ezra wasn't sure how he got it out, but decided to ride along with it, "I- I'm sorry too, about the- Maybe we should have- I don't know- Could we-"

"Hey. Lets both just chill out… I really-" Sabine sighed deeply and moved to Ezra's bunk. She laid down a foot away from him, her legs hanging over the side, and then stared at the ceiling. "I wanted to talk about this… _us…_ "

Ezra laid down likewise, and waited for her to proceed.

"I wish I said something earlier… when it was easier. I don't know- look. You're a great guy, but I'm not sure if we have time for this kind of thing. Like, you're my best friend, and you mean the galaxy to me, but going beyond that might not be a good idea… What if- well- something could happen to one of us and then what would the other have left?"

Ezra had the same fear, and his stomach twisted when he heard Sabine verbalize it. He began slowly, selecting his words with forethought. "Kanan told me about the Jedi of the Republic… They were made to feel- well, nothing really. Jedi weren't allowed to show much emotion let alone emotional attachment. Kanan could be right though. If you get rid of emotion, a person has a pretty good resemblance to a droid, and he can be taken advantage of or misled. If you look at it from another point of view, the Jedi were cowards. They avoided the risks, but those so called 'risks' are a part of who people are." He broke off for a moment, surprised, but thankful that he had found how to articulate what had been building up inside him for so long. "Think about it. If I said I didn't care for you, it would be as ridiculous as saying I'm not my parents' son, Ezra Bridger."

Sabine let what she heard simmer for some time in her head. After some of her own reasoning, she spoke up, "I hadn't thought of it that way, but it makes sense." She laughed, her spirits greatly lifted having done so. "Oh, that's right! If you didn't have that adorable crush on me, I'd be in a prison cell crying my eyes out because my hero wasn't there for me." She turned to look at Ezra and playfully punched his shoulder, a grin upon her face. Ezra smiled, and indulged in a chuckle of his own. Laughter did indeed ease the tension that had previously been there. They laid side by side, legs dangled over the edge of the bed, and let time go by without care. They laughed together, remembered past excursions and adventures they shared, and reminisced about the days before the Empire had begun its manhunt for them.

After an hour or so, drowsiness started to infiltrate the scene. Ezra, who had been nodding off, yawned and stretched his arms, bumping Sabine's nose with his elbow. .

"Oh. Sorry. I really-" his sentence was broken with another yawn. "I really should get to sleep. We both should."

Sabine, also drifting off, groaned lazily. "What if I don't want to get up… Just a few more minutes."

"How could I ever say no? But seriously. It would be awesome if I could get my blanket and lay down without kicking you in the face."

"Sabine opened her eyes, only to roll them, and mumbled, "I'll sleep where I want to sleep."

She maneuvered herself lethargically and rested her head next to his on the pillow. She reached for the blanket and somehow managed to pull it over both of them. Ezra felt warm and safe with Sabine next to him, her head resting behind his.

"Goodnight Sabine."

"Night Ezra" She whispered back as she wiggled an arm under his, and over his chest, hugging him closer from behind. Ezra started drifting out of consciousness, savoring the feeling of being cradled in Sabine's embrace with her figure pressed against him. He moved a hand atop the slender one that held his chest, and breathed deeply as sleep overcame him.

"Ezra?" Hera was pounding on the door, "Wake up already. You and Sabine missed breakfast by an hour."

"What?" he grumbled back, not yet aware of his surroundings.

The door opened and Hera just stood there, staring inside. She leaned upon the door frame with an elbow, and put her opposite hand on her hip. A smile played on the edges of her mouth, and her green eyes lit up with amusement.

"What?" He asked again, severely confused.

Hera cocked her head and nodded to Sabine, still fast asleep, and clutching Ezra from behind and around the chest, one of her legs snugly atop his. He felt himself tense up involuntarily. He was now conscious enough to feel Sabine's body plastered to his, and the previous night came rushing back as if a floodgate had been opened in his head. Ezra had no desire to wake Sabine, and decided to take the embarrassment upon himself. He mouthed silently, 'Get. Out. NOW.' careful to exaggerate the words and the pause between them. Hera shrugged, and as she turned to walk away, blew a kiss to Ezra while batting her eyelashes. Ezra rolled his eyes and scowled at Hera until the door slid shut again.

Sabine stirred, yawning, and hugged Ezra a bit tighter. Fond memories of the day before swirled aimlessly through her head. "Morning." She said with eyes closed, but a contented smile spread on her face.

"Ugh, it _would_ be a lovely morning without Hera barging in." Ezra mumbled, glad Sabine couldn't see his face.

Sabine sat up, propped on one elbow, and rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

"Yeah, she looked like she was about to squeal when she saw you in here."

"Wait. You're joking. You are, right?"

"If you don't believe me, I could comm her and call her back."

"Shit…

The ramp of the Ghost hit the hangar floor with the metallic thud, and an extraordinarily drowsy Sabine walked into the hull. While there was much more freedom of movement on the Destiny, she hoped she could find solitude aboard the ship she called home. Sabine made her way down the passage that led to the sleeping quarters and her eyes came to rest on her own door. She opened it, and was greeted by her familiar walls of color. _"_ _It's good to be back. I missed you too."_ She thought as her glance swept the room, pausing when she focused on the mural she had most recently painted. She noticed herself and Ezra mounted on a speeder and chuckled. No matter how much she liked him, Ezra would always be like a brother to her.

"So, that was some talk you had."

"Geez, Hera!" Sabine exclaimed, turning around instantaneously from shock.

"Sorry. Just checking in on you."

"Don't worry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be hear, and... I'm fine. We have everything under control."

"Don't worry, I know you do. I just wanted to know if… well… Are you gonna stay?"

Sabine was quiet for a while. "Look," Sabine sighed, "I've always been semi-independent… I can take care of myself and so can Ezra. I mean, he lived by himself ever since he was seven."

Hera's eyes betrayed the surprise and hurt that she felt.

"But," Sabine spoke up again before she could be interrupted, "You, Kanan, Zeb, and even that stupid droid made me a part of something. It's something more important than my personal life could ever be. I've never felt more alive then when I fight alongside you all. Just because Ezra came into the picture doesn't mean I want to give up on everyone else."

"Glad to hear that. I'd hate to see you leave the team. And uhh, about Ezra..." Hera broke off, but her tone indicated questioning.

"Yeah, ok, we're… I don't know, whatever the hell you want to call it." Sabine said with a wave of her hand. "Ya know, I don't exactly see why I should be answering any more questions until I get a few answers of my own." Sabine crossed her arms and leaned against the mural as she waited.

Hera knew exactly what Sabine meant. _"Couldn't hurt to tell her a bit."_ She began slowly. "Well… There isn't much to say, really. When I traveled alone, I picked him up on the planet Gorse. The circumstances in which we met would make a whole separate story. In short, I was already skirmishing with the Empire, and I managed to win him over to the cause… The way he looked at me all those years ago." Hera paused, caught up in her nostalgia. "I guess he still does feel the same way. No amount of time could ever weaken that. To some extent, I reciprocate those feelings, but… I'm not strong enough to serve myself and the Rebellion. I've never been great at multitasking."

"Unless one of those tasks is flying." Sabine countered, to which they both had a good laugh.

"In all seriousness however, I'm just not ready to commit to anything other than the Rebellion right now. Kanan is a wonderful, respectful, caring man with a heart to help others, but he carries a lot of baggage from his past. For now, the best I can do is be there for him as a companion, and he knows that. Sometimes I think about where we could be if the war ended, and that's part of what motivates me to continue. I fight for freedom, I fight for those who are unable, and… well, I also fight with the hope that one day, maybe… I can settle down to a more relaxed way of life."

"I really hope to see that happen. You of all people deserve it."

"Ya know, Sabine, I used to think about what I deserve, but that's just not how the galaxy operates. We only acquire the things we work for. Even then, our work sometimes is in vain. All we can do is keep trying."

Deep down, Sabine knew Hera was right, but nonetheless, there was longing for a respite from the war. _"Does it even matter? Will it ever be over, or will generation after generation fight for peace across the galaxy?"_ She hadn't the slightest clue, but she knew Ezra would be there to carry her when she herself could not.

 _01:17 AM. standard rotation aboard the Destiny:_

Kanan was fast asleep on his bunk, and had been so for several hours longer than the others. While he believed the Rebellion had good intentions, the one thing that irritated him was the protocol. Even the most basic tasks required asking permission, informing different people, and the worst part yet: dealing with those who had other opinions. Sitting for hours at a time and going through formalities during meetings seemed to be more exhausting than when he was on the run with Hera and the others. True, he had security here, but was bending oneself to fit the agenda worth it? As Kanan slept, he felt a familiar presence. It was a cold that chilled not the body, but chilled the spirit. It was a presence that Kanan last had felt on Sardazour when he had last seen the Grand Inquisitor, only this time, it was slightly obscure and foreign. "No, it can't be," Kanan whispered to himself, now semi-awake after he sensed the disturbance. He remembered the Image of the mangled body, the blood streaking down the Inquisitors face and freezing in a pool on the ground. Whatever it was, he knew it was vital that he warn as many people as he could in a minimal amount of time. He fumbled about his cabin for his lightsaber. At last, he found the headpiece and screwed it onto the main hilt. He hurriedly donned his minimalistic armor and strapped on his boots before resolutely heading out the door. Kanan moved as quickly, but as quietly as he could to warn Ezra, who, luckily, was only next door. On the way, he tuned his comm frequency to that of Ahsoka's, but he quickly realized there was nothing but static. "Shit, we're being jammed."

 _01:20 AM._

Ezra had already felt the same cold that Kanan sensed, and was just coming into consciousness when Kanan opened the door. He wasn't winded, but Ezra could tell he was itching to get going.

"Listen, I can't explain, but something is going on-"

"I know, I felt it too." Ezra cut in, throwing aside his blanket and reaching for his own lightsaber that sat in a drawer under his bunk.

"Listen," Kanan whispered with an urgency he seldom used. "I need you to warn the rest of the crew. I'm going for Ahsoka. She is probably on the alert already, but there's a chance she doesn't know the Inquisitor as well as you or I. I've already tried the comm, but whoever is out there is jamming our signals. We have to spread the word on foot."

"Sure thing."

"Ezra, be careful. We don't know what we're up against, so keep a low profile and don't do _anything_ before warning the others.

"Yes, master." Ezra's blood was pumping at full pace, the energy seemingly granted to him out of nowhere. _"I already know where to start."_ he thought to himself. Sabine's cabin was several corridors and a few twists and turns away, but he knew of a faster alternative.

 _01:21 AM._

Sabine was sleeping soundly until- _"Sabine! Wake up!"_ At first, she ignored the shouting that intruded upon her slumber. _"Sabine, this is serious. Wake up!"_ The urging tone of the voice wrenched her into consciousness. Sabine gasped, fully awake, and listened for a moment. "Ezra?" She knew it was him, but she wasn't certain as to what was so urgent. She heard sharp, unfamiliar footsteps upon the passage floor outside her quarters. It was a pair, one rhythm belonging to a slower, heavy-set person, the other, Sabine concluded, were those of a shorter, lighter being… Then they stopped abruptly. Sabine lunged across the room to her blaster holsters that were slung over a coat peg. Just before she had a chance to flick off the safety, The door slid open with a jolt. A slender figure wearing a form fitting black outfit was waiting behind, and used the force to yank the blasters out of hands. Sabine couldn't get a substantial glimpse of who the intruder was because of the harsh light of the corridor. "You won't be needing those, sweety." The voice was robotic, warbled behind the mask that hid the face of the wearer. The larger of the two appeared behind her, also silhouetted by the light from outside Sabine's room. "We really don't want any commotion. A few answers and some information will do nicely, wouldn't it, Fifth Brother?"

IMPORTANT INFO:

Pretty soon this story will come to a close. I'm not sure how many chapters will follow, but it will be a minimum of two. After that, I'm gonna take a break from writing and _probably_ start organizing details for a sequel while I move/travel for the next few months. **Tellemicus Sundance** has given me some ideas that will be the basis of the plot, so thanks again! Hopefully, I can maintain a higher standard than I did with Radiance in the Dark while still learning from all of you more experienced writers. That is my hope for the next story… I guess you could say it's _a new hope_? Heh heh…. Anyone?… No?… ok.


End file.
